Flight of a Sparrow
by kcpiratey05
Summary: Pre and Post AWE. JE. Jack and Liz discover their destinies. An exciting tale to be sure...Read and Enjoy!
1. The Flight

**Flight of the Sparrow**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything, I own nothing…unfortunately**

**This is my first fanfic, be gentle )**

The streets of Port Royal were lifeless and abandoned. The sky was covered in dark masses of gray and all that could be heard over the swaying palm trees and the crashing waves were the sounds of drum rolls over at the fort. There was going to be a hanging and you could be sure the entire town would be there to witness this particular hanging.

Over the boisterous crowd, a naval officer read the crimes aloud bringing terror and pure shock over Port Royal's citizens. In the back hidden in the shadows stood Governor Swann, silent and stoic. Standing next to him were the newly appointed Admiral Norrington and the slithering Lord Cutler Beckett with a grin so manically satisfied by the scene in front of him, that Davy Jones might have been better company to keep. Will Turner was at Beckett's right hand in a fancy new naval uniform harboring the same malicious expression. As the executioner read Elizabeth's name, Governor Swann went white…never before had a woman been hanged in Port Royal, and to have his daughter bear such a punishment was too overwhelming.

There was no sign of reprieve as Governor Swann begged for Beckett to reconsider, but to no avail. There were no mysterious black ships on the horizon coming to save the day. It seemed that Elizabeth's death was imminent. Elizabeth, however, showed no sign of cowardice. In fact, she was almost proud, and held her head high and stared death and Beckett in the face, mocking them with a smirk that rivaled that of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow her partner in piracy, the reason she faced the gallows.

The executioner prepared to drop the trap door. The crowd grew silent. The air was stale for the wind had stopped. It seemed that nature itself was silenced in order to pay respect to the young Elizabeth Sparrow.

The silence didn't last long however as an axe came whistling through the air, through the neck of the executioner and finding its way through the rope that held Elizabeth captive. An explosion and a dark billowy cloud of smoke formed around the steps of the gallows. After the coughing ceased and the smoke dissipated, a hush fell over the crowd. Elizabeth was gone.

From the back of the fort there was a loud scream as a woman stood over the lifeless bodies of Lord Cutler Beckett, and William Turner Jr.

At the top of the fort two silhouettes were outlined by the sun that had begun to creep out from behind the clouds, and a familiar voice rang out through the town.

"You will always remember this as the day you almost killed Captain Jack Sparrow…'s wife…"

**Tell me what you think…be honest, but be nice….I'm sorry if it sucks **


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 2: Back to the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Disney Owns Everything…I own nothing. **

Port Royal 11 years earlier.

An eruption of excitement filled the streets, for Port Royal was inducting a new Governor and he and has family were due to arrive at any moment. The town was decorated from palm trees to workshops and the hustle and bustle filled the town with amazing new life. Port Royal's last governor had nearly run the town down to the likes of Tortuga, it was a miracle they didn't have more pirate problems than they did. Despite Port Royal's desperate need for redemption, the Royal Navy and the EITC proved to be the most successful aspect of the town keeping the pirates at bay and bringing in good trade.

The royal navy had an up and coming Lieutenant with an affinity to hang every pirate that roamed the seven seas…It wouldn't be long until he became captain, and the EITC was proud to have two promising Captains sailing for them, even more so since the two Captains were the King's youngest son and nephew.

The ceremony was beautiful and restored everyone with hope that this small Jamaican city would thrive once again. Governor Swann stood confident as he gave his speech, but his 10-year-old daughter was writhing in discomfort, fidgeting and restless waiting for the opportune moment to flee.

A few hours later.

Young Elizabeth Swann walked the docks of Port Royal taking in the sea breeze, hoping to one-day leave her life of tea parties and cotillions to live at sea. It baffled her that no one noticed her disappearance, but as soon as her father finds her gone she was sure she was in for it. Suddenly a giant barbarian of sailor was coming toward Elizabeth, trying to grab hold of her she kicked him in the shin and ran as fast as she could. When she turned around to see if she had lost him, she soon discovered the entire royal navy chasing after her…her father had noticed her absence.

Lucky for Miss Swann her nimbleness proved to be advantageous and was able to dart into and alleyway and climb over the wall to the next street. Safe. When out of the shadows popped out Lieutenant Norrington. Startled, Elizabeth tripped over a few crates and twisted her ankle. She backed up looking frightened as ever, not necessarily because the man looked as though he were about to pounce on her, but because she desperately did not want to return home.

Just as Norrington was about to reach down to her, he was thrown back and lay unconscious on the cold cobblestone. An oar to the face stopped Norrington dead in his tracks. Standing in the doorway was a handsome man with enticingly dark chocolate eyes, hair fairly neatly tied back, wearing a very flattering EITC uniform…most likely a Captain's, and holding an oar.

"Are you alright?" he asked helping the girl up to her feet.

"I think so, thank you ever so much". Elizabeth was awestruck, never had she been so taken by a man, and he was definitely a sight to see.

She was too immersed in thought to hear his corny jokes. "When will Norrington learn…he'll never get a girl if he keeps chasing them"

He asked her name, reluctantly she replied Elizabeth.

"The Governor's daughter? You know they've been making a big fuss about you disappearing over at the fort. Practically the whole town is searching for you"

"I know. Please don't send me back home yet."

"Not a huge fan of the big mansion with 30 rooms, 28 of which you're probably not allowed in?"

"How could you guess?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, just try to be a little more inconspicuous"

Just then a hissing voice came from the end of the alley. "John, stop fraternizing, we have work to do!"

The young captain smirked. "Beckett. This young girl seems to be lost. I plan on escorting her back to her home."

"How very chivalrous of you" snorted the other captain. "Very Well. We live in 3 hours"

Elizabeth grew nervous, she really didn't want to go back home, but with this fine captain escorting her, how could she resist?

"So what do you think of Port Royal, Miss Swann?" he asked politely.

"I love it. I would much rather be sailing around the Caribbean as opposed to be trapped here by my social status."

"Awfully wise for a young miss"

"Education fit for a king". She began to blush.

"Aye. I know that education."

"Did you school in London?" She asked eagerly

"I did. The son of a king can't afford to not. Even if he isn't the immediate heir"

Mouth agape, Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. "You're a prince?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I'm not much for politics, so I joined the EITC and became a captain"

Elizabeth Smiled, "You're Secret's safe with me"

They approached the gates to the governor's house. Beautiful exotic foliage covered the place. It was like Eden. From the top of the drive the Governor called out. "Ahoy Captain"

"Ahoy Governor! I found something I think belongs to you"

The captain released Elizabeth's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "If you plan on running away again, don't get caught. I might not be here to rescue you."

Elizabeth blushed and quickly ran to her father. The Governor hugged her and gave her a look that made her shiver. Boy, was she in for it. As John, or Jack as some of his other crewmates liked to call him, was departing the gates the governor yelled out, "Sparrow, your in a class above the rest. You're father would be proud."

"Thank you Governor"

And just as quickly as he appeared in her defense, he disappeared into the horizon.

**I tweaked with the story from the first movie, but only a little…but hey, it's my story, I can do what I want )**


	3. I don't see a connection

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 3: I don't see a connection…**

**Disclaimer: Disney is all-powerful-I am weak.**

**Thank you to all those reviewers out there; your comments are greatly appreciated. **

As jack stared off into the vast wasteland of the Locker, memories of Elizabeth were flashing across his mind at a rapid pace. Although Elizabeth never connected Captain John Sparrow of the EITC to Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, Jack knew exactly who she was the day he rescued her from her near fatal plummet. If only she recognized him, and knew of the life he led before becoming a pirate, maybe she could find it in her heart to love him, a pirate.

Wait a minute, what was he thinking? Why should he care what she thought? It was that evil wench that sent him to his watery grave. Trying as hard as he could to shake her from his thoughts, he began to think of the years he spent in London and what his life would've been like if he had been his father's successor as he wished him to be. Surely the EITC wouldn't have so much say when it came to taxing merchants and hanging pirates. The fact of the matter was, John Sparrow, was just as loathe to be confined as Jack Sparrow, and no amount of wealth and recognition could keep him from his freedom.

Of course, now what good was his freedom when all he could see for miles and miles was sand?

Jack lay back on the sand and closed his eyes. Again, dreaming of Elizabeth. He wasn't sure what it was about her, her persistence, her frankness, or was it the fact that he couldn't possibly have her? No, she was a free spirit like him; she longs to be at sea like him, she longs for freedom.

Jack grew delirious he kept seeing Elizabeth off in the distance coming toward him. Every time was different; she would come towards him and kiss him, she would come towards him and run him through, she would be naked, she would slap him. It happened repeatedly. He started having conversations with the apparitions and playing different scenarios of when or if he were to see her again. Some were friendly, some decidedly not.

"Jack?" He heard his name called ever so sweetly, but he shrugged it off as one of his apparitions.

"Bugger off" was all he could respond with.

"Jack, I'm sorry" he heard again, opening his eyes to confirm that it was all in his head. Worried, because it seemed as if his hallucinations were getting worse as he stared momentarily into the eyes of Elizabeth Swann. Jack rose to his feet and started tromping away.

"Jack, Where are you going?"

Just then another voice came into the mix, it was the sound significantly deeper than the first.

"Jack Sparrow, so you've finally repaid your debt"

Jack stopped immediately. Barbossa had never been in his hallucinations before. Finally, Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders and turned him around yelling into his face.

"You idiotic pirate, can't you see we're trying to save you?"

Jack relied "Feeling guilty are we?"

Elizabeth hung her head down, unable to look at Jack. Jack felt awful for making her upset, but he wasn't going to back down, not this time. Elizabeth knew this would be hard, but not quite as painful as it was soon becoming. She decided not to let him get to her and pulled him aside.

"Jack, I thought it was the only way. I am sorry. I wish I would have jumped into the belly of the terrible beastie, but you need to forgive me….Jack…I…L-"

"Lizzie, you did right by you. That's all I can ask for. You came back to save me; you didn't have to, but did you have to bring this monkey with you?"

Elizabeth smiled. All she wanted to do was hug Jack for hours; to be honest it's what he wanted too. She was definitely a breath a fresh air, considering there was none, but that could wait until a more private time.

"Well, this is touching, it really is, but we really need to be heading back" Barbossa said interrupting their little conversation.

"And how do you propose we do that Hector? My ship is in the middle of a giant sandbox with no water, no breeze, no anything" Jack was frustrated. The thought of them coming to the locker was relieving; it changed the scenery tremendously, but there was no sign of them escaping.

'You always doubted me, Jack"

"With good reason"

Barbossa laughed heartily at Jack's ignorance to his plans and shoved his sword into the ground. Within seconds they were standing in the shallows of what appeared to be a tide. Jack's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his eyes. Elizabeth clutched onto Jack's arm, a tad bit on the weary side; apparently unaware of Barbossa's plans as well. Both of them looked at Hector waiting for an explanation.

"A little gift from Tia Dalma. She'll be waiting for us."

**I'm not using many of the major plot points from AWE, so this story has really taken on a life of its own…**


	4. Give me back my ship

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 4: Give me back my ship!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it all…except for my take on this story…muah ha ha!**

**Sorry it took so long, I have been driving cross-country, so this one will be extra long as redemption for my time away.**

Jack stood on the bow of the ship staring off into the horizon, unsure of his future aboard the pearl, unsure of Elizabeth, everything. So uncertain, that he was too distracted to oppose Barbossa's insistence on manning the helm. Clearly there were ulterior motives for bringing him back, but no one ever said anything. Jack was completely lost in his own thoughts and paranoia, he never noticed Elizabeth slither up next to him to stare out at the vast sea ahead of them.

"Jack?" she said timidly

Jack quickly snapped out of his trance. "What can I help you with my dear Elizabeth, come to throw me overboard?" he snarled keeping his eyes focused out on the horizon.

"You are insufferable! Would we come all the way to this godforsaken place and save you just to kill you again?" Elizabeth was frustrated and fuming. Why was Jack acting like this…Oh, now she remembered.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, I do trust you. It's the other git that makes my insides pucker up a little" he commented putting his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth trembled slightly, completely invigorated by his familiar touch. She needed to tell him.

"Well, Jack, there is a reason why he's here. The Brethren Court…

Jack's eyes widened and lips tightened as he cut her off. "The Brethren Court? Are the seas so un-sailable that we need those short-tempered madmen to gather and argue about whether or not to enter into an epic battle that ultimately ends with our deaths? No, I'm not going. I'd rather live in sand land!"

Elizabeth was moderately frightened by his crazed ramblings, but shook it off and started toward Jack. "Listen here you coward! The song has been sung and you are a Pirate Lord, you have been called, you have to go. Besides wouldn't you rather die for something you believe in?

"I believe in not dying and I will do whatever necessary to stand by those beliefs. I suppose Barbossa's wantin' to be releasing Calypso as well?" he asked sarcastically.

"He did mention that" Elizabeth became more reserved, she didn't want to upset Jack, but she didn't want him to just sit idly by while the freedom of sailors everywhere was about to be taken by that weasel Beckett. At her response, Jack immediately turned stone faced.

"Then the situation is serious indeed," Jack said as he turned back out towards the horizon.

Elizabeth saw this as an opportunity to drive her point home since his guard was down.

"Jack, Beckett has the heart. He won't rest until we're all dead. He killed my father, Jack. We have to stand up to Beckett and his fleet."

"Sweet naïve Elizabeth, we don't stand a chance against Beckett even if he doesn't have the heart. There is an evilness inside him that makes Davy Jones quake."

There was something in Jack's eyes that awakened a curiosity in Elizabeth. So she decided to take this question seriously and with extreme confidence "Why does Beckett frighten you?"

Jack turned white. He would have to tell her of his past. He had hoped they could avoid this altogether, but there was no answer to explain his utter hatred and fear of Cutler Beckett.

"Elizabeth, there's something I need to tell you…"

Just as Jack was about to open his mouth, Barbossa cut in. "Ship, ho" They were fast approaching the ship they had brought to World's End. Will, Tia, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti and a myriad of Asian pirates eagerly awaited their arrival.

Jack's face was sour. He hadn't expected such a large welcoming and he wasn't in the mood for any more company. Elizabeth could see Jack was troubled, but couldn't quite put her finger on it, so she let him be and knew they would be able to talk later.

After the warm greetings and introductions, Jack retired to his cabin with a large bottle of rum to put him in a drunken coma. He didn't care about captaining the pearl just yet; he needed to rest his mind to better think up a plan.

Meanwhile on deck, Elizabeth and Will spent an hour fighting about the other's intentions. Will had changed; he started to only think about himself and clearing his name with the EITC. Elizabeth couldn't believe it, she knew she wasn't in love with him anymore, but this side of him diminished all respect she had for Will. Elizabeth screamed at him.

"You have no priorities! We need to stay and fight, not join the enemy!"

"I want us to have a normal life to raise a family, not to fear for our lives every second"

"But, that's what I want. To be free at sea, not to sit at home and play house while you become scum like Beckett and his cronies!"

"Elizabeth, don't you want to be happy?"

"That won't make me happy"

"Don't I make you happy?" Will said this very quietly and sincerely

There was a long silence. Elizabeth had to tell the truth. "Elizabeth?" Will asked again.

"No" Elizabeth turned away. Will had the look of defeat in his eyes and only further ignited his ambition to help Beckett, but he had to know "Is it because of Jack?"

"Will, it has nothing to do with Jack and everything to do with the fact that you've turned into a monster. At least Jack is a good man."

And as the words left her lips, Will smacked her across the face so quickly he didn't even see it coming. The look on Elizabeth's face, the look of disgust and betrayal turned Will to stone. He proceeded to get in the long boat he was preparing before the argument and rowed away never looking back. Elizabeth's face turned red, noticing that a few of the crewmembers had witnessed the exchange. Before anyone could console her, she ran to the one place she could escape to…Jack's cabin.

Jack was passed out on his bed with his hat over his face when Elizabeth burst into the room and onto his bed next to him, tears streaming down her face. Jack jolted up, confused and struggling to decide what to do. Nothing came to mind, so he pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her until she was ready to talk.

Out on deck Barbossa was barking orders and keeping things in tip top shape; he was good at his job and Jack knew his ship was in good hands even though they weren't his. Although the rivalry that lived between Jack and Barbossa grew by the day, the impending doom of piracy and mortality brought them together. Barbossa knew exactly why Jack was so troubled, so he decided after all of this was finished, if they survived, he would find his own ship to captain…maybe…until then, he sailed the ship as fast as he could into shipwreck cove. They would be there at sunrise.

Back in the cabin Elizabeth and Jack both fell asleep. Elizabeth had cried herself into a deep sleep and Jack was still a little drunk from his rum binging. A few hours later Elizabeth woke up to find herself still clothed in Jack's arms, this made her smile; maybe he was a gentleman after all. She raised her head and kissed him on the cheek hoping to wake him so they could talk. Jack only stirred a little. So she whispered his name.

"Jack? Captain Sparrow?" Nothing was getting through; he must've drunk more than she thought. She shoved him a little; nothing. "The man could sleep through a hurricane," She thought to herself. Finally, she knew what had to be done. She leaned over him and put her lips to his and gave him the most sensual, mind-blowing kiss she could muster.

Immediately Jack popped up, "I don't want to die"

Elizabeth chuckled. "You're not going to die, Jack, I just wanted to talk to you. Nothing else was working."

"So you use kissing as a tool for everything don't you?" There was an awkward silence "I didn't mean it. What is it that has you so disconcerted?" He asked trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

"It's Will"

"Oh." Jack had a feeling this might be the problem, but he wasn't prepared for what she told him.

"He's become one of them, Jack. Just like Beckett. All he wants is his name cleared and to be a respected naval man, and for me to sit at home, wait for him to return, and give him children. I can't give him that. He had a longboat waiting and ready for us to leave and sail back to Port Royal. I wanted to stay and fight. I belong on the sea just as much as any of you, and I am proud to call myself a pirate. I would never sell my dignity at such a low price as to bottom feed with the likes of Cutler Beckett. I don't love him anymore, Jack. I told him so, I told him he wasn't a good man like you were…" Elizabeth started to cry again. Jack had no words. All he could do was listen and watch her eyes as she struggled to tell the final part of the story. "He asked me if it was because of you that I don't love him anymore. I told him it wasn't, but that at least you were a good man. Then he hit me across the face" Jack hadn't noticed, he thought the red in her face was because of all the crying, but it was clear as the bruise started to appear on her cheek. Jack hugged her close to him as she began to weep uncontrollably.

Elizabeth was blubbering words into his chest and it was amazing Jack even understood her.

"Jack, it was because of you. I love you. He's not the man I thought he was. He is a monster"

Jack couldn't say anything. He was shocked. All this time he never believed she could love him as he was, and she had this whole time. He didn't want to take advantage of her in her emotional state. Certainly his heart was filled with emotion that he wanted to express to her, but it wasn't the right time. So instead he just held her tightly and whispered into her ear, "Liz, I love you. I'll take care of you."

Elizabeth started to compose herself as Jack continually comforted her. There was still something that Jack had to tell her, she almost forgot. "Jack, What were you going to tell me earlier?"

Jack had wanted to tell her…badly, but he didn't know how she would take it. "We'll talk about it tomorrow"

"But Jack-"

"Elizabeth, don't you think you should relax your mind a bit?"

"Jack, you listened to my problems while you were troubled…and don't tell me you aren't because I can see it in your eyes. Now it's my turn to listen."

"You sure do a lot of talking when you listen," He said smiling.

Elizabeth playfully hit him on the arm.

"Very well, what you're about to hear is a bit shocking"

"I'm all ears."

"Years ago, you were more than likely 10 at the time, I worked for the EITC. I was captain of a ship, The Wicked Wench. I worked out of Port Royal with Cutler Beckett."

Elizabeth's mouth was now agape, she didn't understand. "You worked with Beckett? How?"

"Elizabeth, there's much more to my past than just the EITC."

"Well, tell me. Jack, you can trust me. I want to know everything."

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try me"

"I was born in London to a wealthy family. I have an older brother James, and a younger sister Evangeline. My mother died giving birth to Evie. After I finished school, I signed up to work for the EITC with my cousin…Beckett"

"You're related to Beckett?"

"Unfortunately."

"But Beckett is royalty…that would make you…"

Jack was silent. The gears were turning in Elizabeth's head. The Familiar touch, his comforting glance, then suddenly everything clicked in her head.

"It was you" She muttered, "You saved me. You're…"

"I know."

Elizabeth was stunned. The man she met years ago at Port Royal, her true prince, the one she'd been secretly waiting for was the man she was in love with. She kissed him deeply, but pulled away. "So, you knew it was me, didn't you"

"From the moment I pulled you out of the water."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I became a pirate, what could I say?"

"I still don't understand what happened with you and Beckett and how you became a pirate"

"Ah yes, well, I was supposed to take slaves from Africa to South America, but I refused to treat human beings as cargo, so I took them to an island in the Caribbean and set them free. Beckett didn't appreciate this. It lost the company a lot of money and Beckett's credibility was shattered. My brother had taken over the throne and his views on business were similar to that of my slimy cousin. James had Beckett brand me a pirate, I was deemed a disgrace to the family and was sent to try and survive with that fateful mark. Beckett set fire to my ship, and made me watch as the charred vessel sank into oblivion."

"The Black Pearl, and that's why you had a debt with Davy Jones?"

"Right"

"Jack, we have to fight them. Help me convince the Brethren. I don't care what you were. I know what you are and that is a good man and a damn good pirate. Don't cower because you are afraid of mortality. Become a legend, Jack Sparrow!"

"That's not even my real name"

"Yes it is, to me and to everyone else out on the deck you are"

"Why do you have so much faith in me"

"Because…you're Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Jack grinned at her, flattered by her overly sappy, confidence-boosting speech. Still feeling vulnerable after telling her the truth about everything, he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Thank you" He whispered into her ear as they both fell on the bed"

Just then, the door knocked.

"Always with the interruptions" Jack snickered getting up. "For God's sake mate, what?"

Barbossa peered in with a devilish smirk, "We're here."


	5. Return of the King

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 5: Return of the King**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters, but Disney does…that's why they are a multibillion-dollar company **

**Thank you again to all the reviews they make me smile…I'll try to update as much ass possible before I get writer's block.**

Barbossa quickly turned and left the cabin. Jack turned to Elizabeth and started to walk towards her. As he leaned down to kiss her, Elizabeth stood up nervously. "We should be going".

Jack was confused by her sudden change in demeanor, but he agreed so hand in hand they walked off the ship and into the court. Elizabeth held her other hand to her chest, looking more preoccupied by the second. Jack was concerned, "Is everything all right Lizzie?"

"Fine" she said quickly and shot him a quick and unconvincing smile before fixing her eyes on the court ahead of them.

Once inside the court was in disarray. Pirate lords and their crews were arguing, throwing punches, chalices, anything they could find. Barbossa, Jack and Elizabeth approached the large table.

"Ahem" coughed Barbossa nonchalantly. "Ahem" he added a little louder"

"Shut it you scabber's dogs!"

The room went silent as everyone turned to look at Elizabeth, who went red within seconds. Jack looked at her in disbelief, not knowing what had gotten into her, but he definitely liked it.

"This is the first gathering of the fourth brethren court. The 9 pirate lords are here and a decision must be made."

"Excuse me Captain Barbossa" Chimed in Chavalle, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I only count 8 Pirate Lords here. Sao Feng is not present"

Barbossa smirked. "You're right. Sao Feng is not present; however the 9 pirates lords are here. Show them miss Swann"

Elizabeth pulled out Sao Feng's medallion and piece of 8 from underneath her blouse. Jack's face went white.

"How did she get that?" asked Madame Ching "Surely she must have killed Sao Feng"

"He would not give up his medallion so easily," added Jocard.

"Sao Feng is dead" Answered Barbossa.

The whole room went into chaos. Placing blame on Elizabeth denying her status as a pirate lord all the while Jack just stared at Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng betrayed the call" Yelled Elizabeth. "So I did what was necessary"

"According the code she is a legitimate pirate lord and you will respect her as such," piped in Barbossa

Jack remained silent, staring off at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth had kept something like that from him.

"Well then what shall we do?" Chavalle asked

"We fight," screamed Elizabeth who was beyond annoyed by these miscreants.

"We can't fight them and expect to win, they have the Dutchman. We don't stand a chance we'd do better to stay here," said Ching

"We can either run away and die or fight for what we believe in and possibly die in the process." Said Elizabeth.

Jack finally snapped out of his silence, "I'm good with the running away" 

"Or" chimed in Barbossa "We can use what we've been given to our advantage"

At the suggestion of releasing Calypso the court grew incensed and uneasy. No one believed that Calypso would be as advantageous as Barbossa thought. No agreement could be reached. Jack had watched Elizabeth throw caution to the wind and put her neck out to fight for a cause she had only just recently been involved and he couldn't believe her gumption. It inspired him.

"With Calypso and the Pearl we stand a chance. Now stop being imbeciles and listen to what Captain Swann is saying. If we don't fight we will die anyway or become privateers for England, losing our freedom. I don't know about any of you, but I would rather die a pirate than a good for nothing sell out."

Everyone looked at Jack with faces of surprise. Jack had always run away from trouble never faced the beast head on…with the exception of the Kraken…but only he knew that. Elizabeth beamed.

"Jack, you're forgetting one thing. According to the Pirate Code the only way war can be declared is by the Pirate King and last time I checked, we are minus such a position" Claimed Barbossa.

"Why is there no Pirate King?" asked Elizabeth eagerly.

"Because Miss Swann, a king is chosen by popular vote and a pirate always votes for himself"

Jack smirked. "Well since we don't have a king, let's hang that so called code…if it does in fact exist"

Barbossa merely stared at him, but a wide grin crossed his face. "Bring in the code"

Confusion came over Jack's face as an old man walked into the room with a giant codebook. The man was slim and shared the same chocolate brown eyes as Jack. Jack couldn't shake what he was seeing…was it real…it seemed the keeper of the code was none other than…his father?

"Hello Jackie boy" the man said

"It's not possible" Jack mused.

"Not probable" he added with a wink.

"Mr. Sparrow, if you please" barked Barbossa.

The Code was set on the table and Jack sifted through it. Barbossa was right…he hated that. Jack was overcome with an idea. "Alright then, I demand vote."

Barbossa rolled his eyes "Very Well"

All the pirate lords went around the table and voted for him/herself. Barbossa voted for himself as well as Elizabeth. All eyes turned to Jack who had yet to vote anxiously awaiting his response and everyone's faces were in awe as the words came out of this mouth. "Elizabeth Swann"

Elizabeth was just as surprised as everyone else. She looked at Jack questioningly, but he assured her with a smile that he knew what he was doing.

"Captain Swann, as King it is your decision," growled Barbossa.

"Gentlemen, consider ourselves at war" Elizabeth stood strong in the face of the Brethren Court as everyone filed out to get to their ships. Jack didn't move. Elizabeth stood close to the door to wait for him. Jack hadn't noticed she was still present as he approached his father.

"What are you doing here? And with these people?"

"Jack, once I heard of what your brother and Beckett had done, I had to find you. You were a good kid and I needed you to know how proud I was…am to have you as a son. To be honest, I never wanted your brother to take the throne, but I knew you would never accept a stagnant life."

"So you ended up here?"

"I knew you would return soon enough. It's good to see you son."

"I don't even know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, just get out there and kill that no good cousin of yours"

"This place has changed you…I like it"

Jack's father smiled and leaned closer to Jack. "Hang on to her Jack, she's special," he said pointing over to the door where Elizabeth was standing.

"Aye" said Jack with a smile and walked over to Elizabeth who pulled him into a kiss as soon as he was close enough.

"Happy sailing son" his father yelled as they were leaving"

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and stopped him in the hallway. "Why did you do that, Jack?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Why did you make me king?"

"It's simple love. You are probably the only true pirate left on the seven seas and the only way we'd be able to fight this war, was to have a charming murderess at the helm" he said with a wide and mocking grin. "Besides, I couldn't resist seeing Barbossa's reaction."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Jack, this isn't going to be an easy fight. I don't know if I am worthy of the title"

"Darling Elizabeth, anyone that could muster up the courage to strike down a fearsome man like Sao Feng is worthy"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jack"

"I was shocked, but impressed nonetheless. You never cease to amaze me…you didn't kiss him did you?"

"No, Jack."

"Although, now that I think of it I do know of a way you can repay me" at these words Elizabeth leaned in to kiss Jack, but he pulled away and a curious look came over Elizabeth. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Walking on the docks toward the pearl, Jack yelled toward Barbossa "Hector, I believe it's time to be handing the helm back over to its rightful Captain, I have regained my sanity."

Barbossa laughed heartily, "Jack, the pearl is being handled by its rightful captain"

Jack's smile turned into a smirk. "Elizabeth, if you will"

Elizabeth climbed on board followed closely by Jack. "Captain Barbossa, as king or queen I guess…I demand that Jack, as rightful captain of the pearl, have his ship returned to him. You may captain The Empress"

"Thank you" whispered Jack into her ear

"Very well your highness" Barbossa sneered as he walked down to the docks. "Having a lady do your dirty work Jack?" he laughed all the way down the docks.

His comment didn't phase Jack in the slightest. The pearl was his again.

Jack stood at the wheel confident and proud to have his Queen standing by his side ready to fight.

Before setting sail, a dinghy with a scruffy, scrawny little man rowed into shipwreck cove. He was a messenger the Brethren court had planted in order to learn news of the other side. No one saw him come in. He went straight to Jack's father with his news and the former king of England came barreling out to the ships.

"Jackie! Jackie!!!"

Elizabeth turned and saw Jack's father waving at them "Jack, it's your father."

"What is it?" asked Jack

"It's your brother. He's dead"


	6. A Swan and a Sparrow

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 6: A Swan and A Sparrow**

**Disclaimer: Let's give it up for Disney and their owning everything!**

**The Reviews have been wonderful, keep 'em coming.**

Jack and Elizabeth both looked at each other bewildered. Somebody was on the inside, spy. But who?

"How did this happen?" Jack yelled at his father

"Your sister happened and she will face the gallows if this doesn't end soon. Jack, you know what you need to do."

"Yes, I know save the day as usual, but I'm curious, does this make me king now?" Jack said still very nonchalant about the whole situation.

"No…well if we're speaking in technicalities, yes, but you're a wanted pirate Jack."

"But I am rightful heir to the throne, what can they do?"

"Kill you."

"Oh" Jack reserved himself and hung his head quietly

"Jack the only place you could be king is here and the fine woman standing next to you has taken the title. Jack, you're a good pirate, give 'em hell." Jack's father turned on his heels and walked back toward the court.

Jack looked confident and smiled triumphantly almost devilishly. Elizabethsidled up next to him grabbing his hand. "What does this mean Jack?"

"It means we have a chance. Beckett will want to assume the throne, but I know his weakness better than he does because, well, it's me." Jack pulled Elizabeth in a deep embrace and lifted her chin up to kiss her. "Elizabeth, promise me something"

"Anything"

"I want you beside me every step of the way, fighting alongside me…as my queen"

"Jack, are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I'm not asking you to dance, love" he replied sarcastically. Elizabeth swung her arms around Jack and kissed him deeply, he returned the favor.

All the pirate lords now set sail to fight against the armada, but to their surprise Beckett's entire fleet was sitting and waiting for them outside of shipwreck cove.

"The Whelp" Grumbled Jack "Well, this puts a damper on things"

"Jack, it's now or never, and personally I would like to live to see our wedding day."

"Lizzie, let's be reasonable here."

"Jack, are you a pirate or not? These men look to you for guidance and reassurance that we can win this thing. Remember your father, you sister, and me. We must stand our ground."

Jack stood there staring at the large fleet of ships ahead of them. Contemplating his next move. If he retreated, he would let them all down, more importantly Elizabeth and his sister. Gibbs broke his thoughts. "Jack, what are the orders?"

Jack still didn't answer. Elizabeth looked at him hoping and longing for him to stand up to that creep, Beckett, but he didn't move. It was like he was frozen, maybe even to petrified to move. Elizabeth in disgust jumped on the railing, and screamed as loud as she could, "Hoist the colors!"

Jack was snapped out of his trance, Elizabeth had overruled him, but he agreed. "Aye, Hoist the Colors!"

In an instant, pirate flags of each lord's ship were rising out of the fog that covered the battlefront. Elizabeth jumped down and walked passed Jack straight into his cabin, not saying a word to him. Jack, stunned, went after her yelling her name, but he got no response.

Jack slowly opened the door, peering in to see Elizabeth on the bed crying.

"Lizzie, what in God's name is the matter?"

"You, Jack, why are you so frightened? Why is it so hard for you to be a hero in the times when it matters most? I can't stand behind a coward; I'd be called a coward myself. You just stood there, Jack" Elizabeth was getting angry. "There's so much at stake, so much to stand up for, and you just stood there. You didn't move a muscle, not even a word."

She was right, Jack was scared. But the feeling he was having right now was worse; shame. True shame. He had a duty to these men and to Elizabeth and he let them down.

"Elizabeth…I am…scared, but not of dying, or losing the freedom of the seas. I'm afraid…I'm afraid of losing you. I was standing there deciding if it was worth the pain. If something were to happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

Elizabeth started to cry and jumped into Jack's arms. She knew he wasn't really a coward, she just didn't know why he was acting that way now. "Jack, I will be right beside you as I promised, and we will protect each other."

Jack pulled away and walked towards his desk. "There's something you need to have" he handed her a velvet box with a sparrow carved in the top. Inside was a beautiful silver ring engraved with the words "On the wings of the sparrow, we will fly together, forever"

Jack placed the ring on Elizabeth's finger and married them in that instant. Mid kiss there was a flash of light followed by a cloud of smoke. Tia Dalma had appeared in Jack's cabin, causing him to jump back and fall to the floor bring Elizabeth down with him.

"Bloody hell, woman, can't you use doors?"

"Your destinies have begun. The swan and the sparrow must fly together in order to beat this evil. Neither must fall." She turned to Jack "You have the makings of a great King inside you, and you" She turned to Elizabeth "Have the blood of a goddess running through your veins."

Elizabeth and Jack's mouths dropped.

"Excuse me?" Piped in Jack

"What he said," Elizabeth said eagerly awaiting her response.

"Elizabeth, you are the daughter of Calypso. Did you not wonder why the sea called you so intensely, or why you never knew your mother?" Tia Dalma moved closer to her.

"Does that mean Davy Jones is my father?'

Jack grimaced. "Blegh"

"No. Calypso was woman that loved many mortal men."

Elizabeth was curious "So when Barbossa says he's going to release Calypso, does he mean me?"

"No. But with you in the fight, there will be no need to call upon her. As I said before, you two have a great destiny before you."

In a flash Tia was gone, leaving Jack and Elizabeth to stare at each other blankly.


	7. Did you do that?

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 7: Did you do that?**

**Disclaimer: Yo ho yo ho…Disney owns everything, but they don't own me!!!**

**Also, I noticed that I killed off the governor prematurely, so for the purposes of the rest of this story, he's alive…at least until I kill him again. **

A victory at this point seemed impossible. They were outnumbered. Elizabeth and Jack stared at the enormous fleet in front of them, not having spoken a word since the disappearance of Tia Dalma. Jack grabbed Lizzie's hand and held it tight as he pulled her into his arms. He looked at her with a deep passion and love. She returned the gaze afraid to turn away.

"We fly together."

"Forever."

They shared one last kiss before Jack sauntered up to the helm. Elizabeth remained staring out in front of her. Jack stared at her without her knowing, praying that she would make it out of this unscathed.

As the Black Pear and the Empress started sailing closer to the Endeavor, Elizabeth could see Beckett's sniveling face gleaming at her from across the way. Something began to boil in Elizabeth's veins; she felt anger unlike any other, a pure hatred and loathing for the man. As the Endeavor closed in on the Pearl, Elizabeth became more and more hostile and without warning a lightning bolt shot down from the sky, striking the mast above Beckett's head. Beckett was able to get out of the way, while froze in shock.

Above Elizabeth, Jack was rolled up in a ball covering his head. He slowly began to come up behind the wheel. On the Endeavor, soldiers were running rampant all over the deck. On the Pearl and the Empress everyone was staring at Elizabeth, as she stood frozen staring at the sky rain pouring on her head. Jacks eyes wandered finally over to Elizabeth. She could feel his stare. She turned to face him, unsure of his reaction.

"Did you do that?" Jack asked with enthusiasm "Did she do that?" He directed this question toward Tia Dalma who had just appeared next to him.

"Aye, Jack. I told you she has the blood of a goddess running through her veins. Once you two united, Elizabeth was finally set free from her proper life along with her gifts. On the wings of the sparrow, Jack." Tia Dalma had disappeared for the last time, satisfied that her work was finished.

Elizabeth ran into Jack's arms. "I don't know what's happening Jack. I don't know how I did that."

"Don't worry yourself, love. Trust your instincts, when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Elizabeth kissed Jack again as pulled the ship hard to starboard readying the guns. The empress following closely. Elizabeth prepared herself for battle as soldiers from the endeavor and creepy fishmen from the Dutchman boarded the Pearl. She was suddenly overcome…again…the clouds swirled above theme, the water began to churn beneath them. The rain poured down harder than before.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs yelled from the bow running toward the helm. Jack handed the wheel to Gibbs allowing him to navigate through the giant whirlpool that had appeared between the Pearl and The Dutchmen. Jack ran to Elizabeth whose arms were out stretched as she stood in the center of the deck.

"Good thinking, Lizzie. Time to gut us some fishmen."

Simultaneously Jack and Liz grabbed rope and boarded the Dutchman, swords out ready to slice anything in their path.

Canon fire echoed all around them. There were pirates, fishmen and soldiers falling down by the score. The fighting was intense. The storm engulfed the ships. Jack searched everywhere for the chest containing Davy Jones' heart, when he came upon it, Beckett was standing there waiting for him.

"Jack, do you think me a fool?"

Just as jack was about to answer a canon ball came flying through the ship knocking Beckett on his ass falling debris burying him long enough for Jack to grab the chest and run. As he was leaving he spouted towards Beckett, "Yes, mate!"

Elizabeth was fighting extremely well, better than Jack could've thought, it didn't hurt that she had the sea on her side, but still, phenomenal. He ran past her sneaking in a kiss as she ran through an EITC soldier.

Davy Jones stopped Jack dead in his tracks, drew his sword and began chasing after Jack.

Elizabeth was a force to reckoned with, at the sight of Norrington she charged straight for him. Not relenting one bit, she hacked away at Norrington. He defended himself well, but refused to fight back. Elizabeth stopped fighting him and turned her attention to Beckett who was coming up the rear.

Jack saw Barbossa swinging in from the Empress and took this opportune moment to throw him the chest.

"Hector, Stab the heart!" Jack yelled as Barbossa clutched the chest and swung back over to the Empress and out of Jones' reach.

Elizabeth and Beckett locked themselves in a battle of wit and speed. Beckett wasn't a very good swordsman, but his inconsistent technique proved difficult for Elizabeth to get around. Elizabeth slashed Beckett across the arm.

Jack ran over to the Elizabeth/Beckett bonanza. Beckett was cornering Elizabeth quickly; maybe he was a better swordsman than she thought. Before she knew it, Beckett had slashed Elizabeth across the face.

"Lizzie!" Jack yelled running over to her. He bent to make sure she was all right. It was barely a scratch. Beckett knew what he was doing and he knew Jack would come running. As Jack's back was turned Beckett readied his sword for the plunge. Elizabeth's face went white and immediately pushed Jack and her out of harm's way. Jack kissed her quickly and attacked full swing at Beckett.

Beckett and Jack continued to fight across the deck. Elizabeth was trying to go back over to the Pearl to ensure that Barbossa could successfully stab the heart. Jones and his fishy crew had made their way over to the Pearl, they would need all the help they could get. But before Elizabeth could swing across a sword was pointed directly into her jugular pressing hard enough that a trickle of blood seeped down her neck.

"You're not going anywhere, Elizabeth" Will Turner said with a sneer.

"Well, well Will. I knew you were mad at me and I knew you were spineless, but I never realized how vengeful and slimy you've become. Beckett has taught you well." Elizabeth wasn't afraid, and her courage filled the sky with bolts of lightning.

Will went to slap her across the face like the last time he saw but a hind caught his wrist before he could do so. Norrington shoved William back away from Elizabeth, grabbing her by her arm.

"She is not to be harmed Turner."

"She'll face the gallows in a day's time."

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I don't intend on staying in your company for very long."

William stepped and leaned in close to her face. "Unfortunately, Elizabeth, you will be joining us on the endeavor." Will kissed her on the cheek and smelled her scent. She shivered with disgust as it happened and proceeded to spit in his face.

"Let's just get this over with."

Norrington and Will grabbed Liz and began carting her over to the Endeavor. With much struggle, Elizabeth was screaming for Jack, hoping he would save her. "Neither can fall…" she kept saying to herself.

Neither Jack nor Beckett let up. Jack was fierce striking at every moment. Beckett was quick, but less accurate.

"You can't win, Jack. The world is changing and you no longer fit in it."

"I would have fit in it fine, if you hadn't betrayed me"

"Betrayed you? Would that be before or after you released our cargo and slept with my wife?"

"Well, she wasn't your wife then. Not like you gave her any real pleasure anyway. She always said you had as much personality as a wet mop"

Beckett swung harder at Jack, but missed giving Jack an opening to know Beckett down. Just then he heard Elizabeth screaming.

"Just like you took from me, I will take from you." Snarled Beckett

"Elizabeth!" Jack screamed in pain as Beckett's sword cut across his chest. "Bloody Coward!"

Beckett returned to the endeavor before Jack could get to them. How would he get Elizabeth before they hang her, or before Beckett tries to take advantage of her? Or William?

Jack boarded the pearl again, trying to think of a plan. The Pearl was for certain faster than the endeavor, but shooting at the ship with Lizzie on it, well that just wasn't going to work. There is still chaos aboard the Pearl, which seems to all go hazy as Jack walks into his cabin. Mercer follows him getting ready to attack, but before he can even contemplate the murder of Captain Jack Sparrow, Barbossa stabs mercer in the temple and again through the heart. Jack turned around to face his comrade thanking him without actually having to thank him…it made things less awkward.

"Did you do it?" Asked Jack

"You mean the heart?"

"Yes. Did you stab it?"

"No, Jack. I don't believe I will."

"We need the Dutchman on our side to finish this. With you as captain we stand a chance again. They took Elizabeth."

"Aye, Jack, I know. It's not the right time yet."

Just then, Jones cam lunging toward Barbossa and Jack.

"I think now may be the right time" Goofed Jack "Stab it, now!!"

Barbossa stabbed the heart and watched as Davy Jones shriveled into oblivion. Wondering how his transformation would take place. And in an instant the Dutchman was sucked into the ocean. Wind forcing Barbossa over board and into the center of the whirlpool.

"Finally." Sighed Jack. It was now or never they had to fight…for Elizabeth.

The Dutchman burst out of the water with Barbossa as its new captain. Almost instantly all the ships of Beckett's armada were turning around.

"Bloody cowards the lot of them."

Jack stared toward the horizon as he watched his Lizzie sail away on the endeavor. His heart sank, it was empty. He couldn't live without her. Gibbs approached the solemn captain.

"Orders sir?"

"Port Royal, quickly!"


	8. Seperate but together

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 8: Separate but together**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own creativity!!**

Elizabeth kept screaming for Jack, squirming and writhing in the clutches of Will and Norrington, lightning crackling all around them. Will couldn't handle her cries any longer and knocked her out with the back of his sword. "Finally, some quiet."

Norrington couldn't believe what Will had turned into. "Turner, you're out of line. She's a woman."

"Norrington, she's a pirate and nothing more." Will proclaimed. They took her down to the brig and bound her to a pillar inside the cell.

Back on The Pearl, Jack paced furiously on deck. Why hadn't the caught up to the endeavor yet? The Dutchman sailed next to the Pearl as an escort incase anything should happened. Barbossa agreed to do this before his duties to the afterlife as payment to Jack for immortality.

Jack pulled out his telescope and pointed it in the direction of the endeavor. He didn't see anything but a dot. He could feel Elizabeth in his heart. Ever since their union, there was connection beyond just knowing each other. There was an empathic connection. He could feel her shivering, scared they would never see each other again. She could feel his frustration as the endeavor floated further and further away. She wasn't being harmed, at least he knew that.

Elizabeth awoke to find herself upright, feet and hands bund to the pillar behind her. The brig was dark and water was dripping everywhere. She was shaking. The wound on the back of her head throbbed. To herself, barely audible she whispered Jack's name. "Jack, save me."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her voice. "Elizabeth, I won't let you go"

Gibbs stared at Jack confused, but paid no mind, he knew that this must be hard for him.

Elizabeth was finally able to get her feet free from the restraints. With as much strength as her upper body could muster she pulled her legs up to her chest. Norrington and Will never noticed the knife strapped to her right leg. It was difficult to sustain her body, but she managed to grab the knife with one last push before here legs came crashing back to the grand slapping hard against the wood behind her causing her back to whip as well. Elizabeth cut the ropes from her wrists and sat curled up against the back wall of the cell, and let out a terrifying scream. The skies went black and on the Pearl, Jack fell over on deck clutching his heart in pain. The crew rushed over to him, helping him up to his feet.

"We need to get to Elizabeth"

"We're going as fast as we can Captain."

"NOW!!!" He screamed at them. A single tear dropped from his eye and he walked to the bow of the ship.

A few feet away in the next cell Elizabeth heard a familiar voice.

"Who is that?" Eva Sparrow whispered stepping into the light.

Elizabeth jumped back startled as she saw Jack's face in the form of a woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eva…Eva Sparrow."

"Jack's sister? But why are you here?"

"They planned to use me as leverage if the battle turned in favor of the pirates. Which it nearly did, but as you can see, I'm still here. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"There's been a lot of talk about you. Better watch your back. Beckett has plans for you, you must mean the world to my brother, otherwise Beckett wouldn't waste his time."

"He means the world to me too. I can't imagine what he's going through right now."

"Don't worry about Jack, he'll find a way, he always does. He was once in the same position with Beckett and he managed to escape. The town went crazy when they heard what Beckett did to Jack. We all knew that Beckett embellished Jack's crime, so his branding seemed deserving, but the truth is, Beckett was jealous. Jack was everything he wasn't and Beckett wanted the glory. Not to mention my idiot brother James always hated Jack for being Father's favorite, so he had no problem condemning Jack. But when the time came to see him hang, Jack had disappeared. To this day no one has figured out how." Eva stopped talking for a moment, she could see Elizabeth was getting upset, but then she saw it glimmering on her left hand. "I see he gave you the ring."

"Yes. We married before the attack."

"Just remember, Elizabeth, Neither can fall"

Elizabeth smiled, talking to Eva was comforting, but not for long as Cutler Beckett slithered down the stairs to her cell.

"Miss Swann, or is it Sparrow now?"

"It's Sparrow" She said spitting in his face.

Beckett wiped the moisture from just under his eye. "Fiery aren't we? Well I hope you're as energetic in the bedroom as you are in battle."

"I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it."

"Would you if her life depended on it?" Pointing to Eva

"Leave her out of this Beckett. It's me you want, not her."

"How wrong you are, Lizzie…that's what he calls you right?...I want to see good ole Jack suffer as I did before I had the good sense to brand him for his sins"

"Jack did nothing wrong and you know it" Barked Eva.

"Quiet! Now Elizabeth you have a choice, either you succumb to me, or she dies."

"Elizabeth, don't do this for me. I made my own choices and I will die saving my brother."

"Eva, I can't let you die, Jack would never forgive me." Elizabeth moved seductively towards Beckett. Beckett opened the cell and started advancing toward Elizabeth backing her against the wall. He began kissing her and Elizabeth winced, but within 20 seconds of his embrace Elizabeth bit him hard on his bottom lip, grabbed the keys and plunged her knife into his nether regions. Beckett fell to the ground screaming. Elizabeth ran out of the cell and over to Eva's cell to unlock it.

Just as the girls were headed toward the stairs Eva grabbed onto Elizabeth's shirt as she fell backward gasping for air. Beckett had thrown Elizabeth's knife stabbing Eva in the back.

"Eva!" Elizabeth Ran to her side.

"Just go, tell Jack I love him."

"You can't die." Eva gave one last gasp. Elizabeth wiped her tears quickly as Beckett limped swiftly towards her. Elizabeth ran up the stairs to the deck, when she saw it. They had already docked in Port Royal, there was nowhere for her to run to. She looked behind her to see if the Pearl was close behind, but there was nothing. Ahead of her waiting was Norrington, Will and 15 other EITC soldiers waiting to take her to the Gallows. She was caught. Beckett came from behind digging into her arms. "You'll pay for that Miss Swann"

"It's Mrs. Sparrow" She said defiantly.

"Take her to the gallows, she hangs immediately"

Will and Norrington dragged her off the ship. She looked behind her and could see a deep pain under Beckett's devilish smile, and she was satisfied.

Will began to talk to Elizabeth. "You know Elizabeth, if you would be my wife and give up the life you have so recently chosen, I'm sure I could convince Beckett to let you live."

"I'd rather die."

"Then so you shall" Will said as he purposefully knocked her into a barrel.

Jack could see Port Royal in the distance, now was the best time.

"Gibbs, weigh anchor!"

"But Jack.."

"I can't be seen. Ready a longboat."

"Aye, Cap'n"


	9. The Great Escape

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 9: The Great Escape**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, but if I had enough money I would buy it. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews…**

As Jack slunk through the docks of Port Royal, he realized that…well…that he didn't need to. The streets were empty. Everything was deserted. Jack began to wish that they had docked the pearl; maybe an escape would be easier then. But he didn't dwell too much on regret and took this opportunity to loot supplies from the local shops. After retrieving what he needed, he scurried over the fort as fast as his legs would take him.

At the fort, Lizzie was fitted for her noose. Her father screaming at Beckett.

"You can do this."

"I'm afraid I can. Your daughter is a criminal."

"You are the criminal, Beckett. This anti-piracy campaign has carried you away. Innocent people have died because of you, Beckett. And now my daughter?"

"What you say may be true, Governor, but your daughter is far from innocent. Did she not tell you of her recent marriage to a certain wanted captain?"

The governor was silent. He didn't want to believe that his daughter would do such a thing, but knowing his daughter, he couldn't deny it any further. He approached his daughter at the gallows.

"Elizabeth. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you marry him?"

"Yes, and I would do it a thousand times over again"

"Elizabeth, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You're just like your mother."

Elizabeth smiled. If only her father really knew how much she was like her mother. Beckett yelling from the back of the fort grotesquely interrupted the moment between Elizabeth and her father. "PROCEED, PLEASE!"

Governor Swann scurried to the back of the fort to try and reason with Beckett one last time.

Jack approached the fort. He could see Beckett, Will and Norrington standing in front of him. He cringed at the sight. Then appeared Governor Swann, pleading with Beckett. Maybe Beckett would change his mind…no…he didn't. The Governor saw Jack out of the corner of his eye and very casually slipped around the corner to him.

"Bugger" Jack thought.

"Jack, you must save her"

Jack was just as surprised as the governor was at these words. "I know you love her and I know she loves you. Do not let her die!"

"Governor, I would love nothing more than to stop that from happening." Jack thought for a moment that got an idea. "Help me."

"What?"

"They'll never suspect you. Take this and on my signal, stab the whelp…William."

"You want me to what?"

"If you want your daughter to make it out of here alive, you will do it."

"Very well."

The Governor returned to his spot with a sword now by his side. He remained quiet in the background desperately trying not to attract any attention to himself. Jack climbed up the steps that lead to the stone bridge just above Beckett. Axe in hand he readied himself for the opportune moment.

Elizabeth stared Beckett in the face waiting for the executioner to drop the door. She would not show any signs of fear in her final moments…and then she saw him.

Standing directly above Beckett's head stood her prince ready to save her once again. She lifted her head high and smirked at him as he stared lovingly and determinedly back at her.

Within moments of the door dropping, Jack whizzed the axe into the noose, cutting Elizabeth Free. That was the governor's cue and he stabbed will through the back just as Jack jumped down to face Beckett and stabbed him through the heart. An explosion and a cloud of smoke appeared around the gallows distracting the crowd, and in his final moments Jack whispered in Beckett's ear "It's just good business, mate"…Jack disappeared behind the fort leaving the two lifeless bodies of Will Turner and Cutler Beckett in the hands of Norrington. (Jack never wanted to kill Norrington, he was a good man…a little uptight, but a good man. Plus with Will and Beckett dead, who would they run from?)

Jack had climbed to the top of the fort to where he knew Elizabeth had managed to disapparate to. The whole her being a goddess thing was really coming in handy. They embraced passionately and the dreary overcast skies cleared to engulf them in a warm glow. That's when he said it. Those famous words that made him legend. Only this time they were different because they were about her. The Governor gave a quick nod and disappeared as well…more than likely back to his mansion.

Jack and Elizabeth turned around to face the ocean and held hands looking at the plummet beneath them. They turned to each other and said simultaneously, "Neither can fall" and jumped without hesitation. Before they knew it, they were on the deck of the Pearl completely unharmed. The entire crew gasped. "What kind of voo doo is this?" asked Gibbs

"Gibbs, there's much to tell you…but not now…" and with that Jack pulled Elizabeth into his cabin. Elizabeth sat on his bed looking admiringly at him.

"Did you think, I wouldn't come for you?"

"I had my doubts."

Jack pulled her in for a kiss, but Elizabeth pulled away.

"What's the matter, love?"

"I met your sister, she was in the cell next to me"

"Really, did she say anything bad about me because none of its true."

"He killed her, Jack. I saw him do it. He threw a knife into her back"

Jack was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"Well, we don't have to worry about Beckett anymore" he said trying not to show his devastation.

"I'm sorry, Jack. She sounded very proud of you. She wanted me to tell you, that she loves you."

Jack held Elizabeth tightly desperately trying not to cry.

"But I want to know something, Jack"

"Certainly" happy to change the topic of conversation

"Is there something about this ring you aren't telling me because Eva seemed to know everything about us?"

"Lizzie, for that we will need to travel up river…"

**I apologize for the shortness. I am trying to figure out just where to go next, so bear with me. I promise the next chapters will be long and exciting…there is still much to know. **


	10. Not Quite Dead

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 10: Not Quite Dead**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pirates, but I don't. **

The streets of Port Royal were filled with commotion. Soldiers turned the place upside down looking for the missing Pirate Fugitives, but came up empty handed. Most everyone returned to their homes and locked the doors, save a few busybodies standing around to gossip about the day's events.

"Can you believe that Miss Swann ran off and married that pirate?"

"What must her father think?

"Laughing stock of the whole town, he is."

"That pirate…Sparrow, isn't it?...wasn't he king Joseph's son?"

"Of course not, the king's son is dead."

"No, no, no…his youngest."

"Yes, it is him. Lord Beckett and King James had him condemned for letting some cargo loose. Damn near devastated his father when he disappeared, then Joseph went ahead and ran off too."

"And what of the daughter. I heard she became quite a bit of trouble like her brother."

"I heard she died"

"Yes to the first, not quite yes to the second" A voice came from a hooded figure behind the group of ladies.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the ladies.

"I seem to be the topic of conversation, but seeing as how I am so much trouble as you say, I find myself in a time crunch before I'm arrested once more, so could you fine women point me in the direction of the Governor's household…we have a matter of business to attend to."

The ladies were silent and each of them pointed up the cobblestone path without saying a word. Eva Sparrow clasped her hands in gratitude much like Jack would've done and was on her way. The ladies turned back to each other.

"She's beautiful."

"I bet she's a whore"

The ladies all agreed and returned to their homes at last.

Eva had made her way to the gates and yelled for the governor.

"Governor Swann! Governor Swann!!"

"Eva, is that you? I thought you were killed"

"It would seem there was a slight oversight, but I must speak with you. It's urgent. It concerns Elizabeth."

The Governor moved down the stairs as quickly as his age would allow and ushered Eva into his house.

"Quickly, dear, they'll be looking for you for certain when they find you've gone."

"They're too preoccupied with my brother and your daughter. It would seem they have vanished into thin air."

"Yes, it would seem so."

The Governor stared out his window, hoping with all hope that Elizabeth was all right.

"Governor, I need your help."

"How can I possibly help you?"

"You have something that belonged to Elizabeth's mother. I need it, or rather, Elizabeth needs it…I must take it her. Her happiness may depend on it. Her Life may depend on it"

"I knew this day would come. She had prepared me for it, but I had no idea it would be with him."

"Governor Swann, my brother surprises us all, don't beat yourself up about it."

Governor Swann went to his desk and pulled out a box. Inside was a rather large, black oyster with blue diamonds encrusted into the exterior. It was beautiful. Eva's eyes widened as the Governor handed it to her.

"You must promise me that this will reach Elizabeth. You must keep it safe."

"I promise."

"Here are a few shillings, it should get you where you need to go"

"Thank you Governor."

"You're very much like your mother. You and Jack. Wherever your father is, I know he's proud. You should leave…quickly"

"Goodbye then. Take care"

Eva left in a flash climbing out the window and down to the beach out of sight.

**These next few chapters will be short because a lot of it is set up, but I will update often. **


	11. A Precious Pearl

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 11: A Precious Pearl**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it, but I love it!**

**Thank you again for all the reviews, it's you guys that keep me writing. **

All was quiet on The Black Pearl. The Crew was below deck more than likely passed out drunk, Gibbs was at the helm, and Jack and Liz were sleeping peacefully in Jack's cabin holding onto each other as if they were to let go they might lose one another. Little did they know of the storm that would soon brew around them.

By the morning, Gibbs safely docked the ship in Tortuga so they could restock and rest for a day. The sun shone brightly through the window in Jack's cabin waking him slowly from the long needed sleep. Jack looked down at the sleeping Liz on his chest and smiled. He kissed her forehead before deciding to get out of bed and stretch his legs. Leaving Elizabeth to sleep a while longer, Jack went out on deck to make sure everything was in order.

Gibbs was readying himself to go into town when Jack approached him.

"Master Gibbs!"

"Aye, Jack. Fine mornin'"

"Aye. Will we be docked here for the day?"

"If it pleases you, Captain?"

"Aye. We will make sail first thing in the morning. Be off with you then."

"Aye Cap'n"

Jack walked up to the helm running his hands on the railing of his ship, completely satisfied with where life had brought him. He had his ship, he had the girl, and Beckett was dead, yet in the back of his mind something was amiss. He quickly shrugged the feelings off when an idea struck him…

Jack checked on Elizabeth one more time before taking to the streets of Tortuga. He wanted to find something nice for Elizabeth, even if it was small, just a token of love, of gratitude for his loving wife…yes, she was his wife…

Elizabeth woke up dreamily and stretched herself taking in the scent of Jack's bed; the sheets, the pillows, his shirt that she was wearing, it was intoxicating. Then she noticed one vital part missing…Jack. Where was Jack? She quickly dressed herself and went out on deck hoping she'd find him at the wheel or drinking rum trying to start a philosophical conversation with cotton's parrot…that did always make her laugh…but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She sighed, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't wake her to accompany him into Tortuga, but then decide to make the most of this alone time and bask in the rays whilst the crew was out enjoying themselves. Elizabeth went into Jack's cabin and picked up an old shirt and cut away the sleeves, she then grabbed her breeches and cut them shorter to better accommodate the heat. Blanket and rum in hand she made her way up to the quarterdeck and lay out in the sun.

Jack left the small shop beaming; he had the perfect gift for Elizabeth. The coat was knee length made of a very expensive dark blue silk embroidered with intricate designs and beading. A coat absolutely fit for a Pirate Queen…fortunately he didn't have to pay for it…just because the man is in love doesn't mean he's not going to steal. Although no amount of piracy prepared him for the sight in front of him as climbed aboard the pearl.

Elizabeth's golden body glimmered in the sunlight. A real bathing beauty. Jack was breathless…she certainly was a goddess…and she taunted him.

He approached her ever so delicately as to not frighten her. He kneeled down close to her ear and whispered.

"You shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable, darling, the other men might take advantage of you."

Elizabeth didn't hesitate in pulling Jack down to plant a very large kiss on him.

"Good morning to you too." He said playfully.

"Where did you run off to, I wonder. Meeting your other wife?"

"Hardly. She wouldn't have me anyway"

Elizabeth punched him hard in the arm before laughing hysterically at his humbled face.

"Actually", Jack paused for a moment to giver her a moment to anticipate his next words, "I bought you something…well, not exactly paid for, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

He handed her the coat reveling in her euphoria of the wonderful gift.

"I figured a pirate queen is deserving of something that is almost as beautiful as she is."

She looked at him with a smirk, "but I already have you, Jack"

The sarcasm was too much, "Oh, do go on, Lizzie"

He laughed, and flung her arms around his neck "I love it."

"Good. Now put it on before I have to start fighting people off from taking advantage of you."

"If you lay here with me, no one would dare come near me."

"An excellent point."

They lay there in each other's arms for a few moments taking in the air before Elizabeth spoke. "You know, Jack, there is a matter of business that we've forgotten"

"Really, and what might that be?"

"Well, seeing as how we married before an epic battle and then I was captured and nearly hanged until dead, we haven't yet had the pleasure of a honeymoon."

"Bugger, your right. Well, we should take care of this as soon as possible."

"Seeing as how, we will be docked here until morning, maybe now would be quite the opportune moment."

"Aye, opportune indeed" Jack stared hungrily into Elizabeth's eyes. "What say we disappear in to the cabin for awhile?"

"I have a better idea."

"Oh. Do tell, dearie."

"Let's take a long boat and find a nice secluded part of the island. Then we can have a night to ourselves on the beach just like the last time we had an entire night completely to ourselves."

"That sounds magnificent, only I hope that this time, you won't be making a bonfire of perfectly good rum?"

They laughed and proceeded to gather a few things and depart for the evening. As they rowed away from the docks, Gibbs yelled from the ship noticing their departure.

"Cap'n!"

"Gibbs! We will return in the morning. Mind the ship!"

"Aye, Cap'n" Gibbs smirked and uncorked his recently purchased bottle of rum.

Once they found an area of the island secluded enough to their liking (Which happened to be a beautiful white sandy beach in between two cliffs with a luscious jungle behind it) they brought the long boat ashore and began to build a fire.

Eva Sparrow made her way into Tortuga with a surprising ease. She could see the pearl happily docked in front of her and a definite calm washed over her. She walked up to Gibbs who was passed out against the mast.

"Master Gibbs" she said nudging him

He awoke violently and grabbed her by the arm then releasing it quickly realizing who it was.

"Miss Sparrow, you frightened me is all" Then it hit him "Miss Sparrow? I thought you were dead?"

"Not quite it would seem, but I don't have time for stories just yet. Where's Jack?"

"The Captain and his Queen took a long boat to the other side of the island"

"Thank you Gibbs"

"I wouldn't be interrupting them just now" Gibbs said blushing

"If I don't talk to Jack soon, there won't be anything to interrupt"

Elizabeth and Jack held each other close next to the fire. Elizabeth wrapped in her brand new coat and donning Jack's hat (Clearly a result of some kind of role playing); Jack merely kept on his breeches lying in the sand. The past few hours were exhausting, yet it was the best few hours Jack had ever experienced. He was in love for certain. Elizabeth left him breathless when she walked by him, let alone in the throes of passion.

Jack's eyes burned right through Elizabeth. They were the place Elizabeth found comfort, where she found home. His gaze promised adoration, love, and freedom. In all of his flaws he was perfect…and a fabulous kisser.

Eva could see the bonfire in front of her. She dreaded having to intrude on what was probably a very romantic night, but it was urgent.

She walked up to the two sleeping bodies, staring at them for a moment before kicking Jack in his side to wake him up.

"Hey!" He rose twice as violently as Gibbs cursing into the air then stopped when he registered who had done the waking, "What in the bloody hell?"

"Dear brother, look at what's become of you"

"Am I dreaming?

"No, Jack"

"Oh, so you're a ghost then?"

"No, Jack, listen we need to talk…"

Elizabeth stirred herself awake when she heard Jack talking. She let out a blood-curdling scream at the sight of Eva

"With all that you've seen, this scares you?" Asked Jack jokingly

"But you're…I saw you…how is this possible?" Elizabeth was confused.

"Elizabeth, Beckett was more concerned in capturing you, I knew he wouldn't check to see if I really had died. The knife didn't even go anywhere near my heart. It merely caught my shoulder." Eva said confidently, soothing Elizabeth's mind.

"Well, you Sparrows are either brilliant or insanely lucky"

"Both" Eva and Jack said in unison, smiling at each other.

"Now, darling sister, what has you so shaken that you needed to come all the way down here and interrupt our honeymoon?"

"This" she said as she pulled out the oyster the governor had given her

"Bugger" Jack said as he held it in his palm.

"What is it, Jack?"

"She doesn't know," asked Eva

"Know what? What don't I know?"

"I haven't been able to find the right time," Jack said not taking his eyes off the oyster. He had completely forgotten. It was this very object that was nagging at the back of his mind. If he would have stopped for a few seconds, he might've remembered.

"Find the right time for what? Jack! What is it?"

Jack couldn't look at Elizabeth. He had wanted to tell her from the beginning, but he was too afraid he would lose her, and then all would be lost. Now, he faced the same challenge because he had kept it from her.

"Jack, you have to tell her"

"For god's sake, tell me what?!" she clutched Jack's face and forced him to look her in the face. "Jack, please, what don't I know?"

"Elizabeth…I'm not sure exactly how to say this…"

"Could you try to find a way because I'm at a loss here"?

"Remember what Tia Dalma said about our destinies?"

"I vaguely recall the conversation…it involved me being the daughter of a goddess and you becoming a great king and neither of us can fall, which you mentioned to me in the brig" She said pointing to Eva "How did you know that?"

"When I was a child my mother always told me a story of a young man betrayed by his family. He was then again betrayed by a goddess, his true love, only to be reunited, defeat an empire and to rule the seas together. In the story, it is said that the man will be tortured indefinitely and the goddess forced to hear his cries of pain for all eternity, unless within 7 days of their union, they pledge their lives to the sea in the sacred temple placing an offering as assurance of their duty."

"That's a lovely story, Jack, but what does that have to do with me?"

"It has to do with us, darling. It is us. It was no fairy tale, it was a prophecy. Unbeknownst to me, until I found out from our good friend Tia Dalma, my mother was clairvoyant. When I went to Tia searching for the heart, she told me everything, but I didn't know it was you until you chained me to the mast."

"You knew about this the whole time?"

"Regrettably, yes"

"Your father knew too" added Eva "But he didn't know that it was Jack. Your mother gave him the oyster and explained everything on the day you were born"

"How do you know all of this and I don't"

"I have a horrible habit of getting into other people's business, plus Jack tells me everything"

"So everything with us has just been to fulfill this prophecy so you can have power over the seas?" She said turning her attention back to Jack

"Lizzie, no…I…"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. Our lives were at stake and you said nothing."

"What was I supposed to say? We're destined to be together, but if we don't find a stupid building on a stupid island in 7 days of our marriage we are both condemned to an eternity of torture? I didn't even know if you truly loved me at the time I realized that the prophecy was true"

"What about when we married, don't you think that might've been a fine time to let me know what I was getting into?"

"Would it have changed your mind?"

"Maybe, Jack. It would have definitely made me question your intentions of wanting to marry me."

"My intentions?! Do you think I planned this only to get my revenge on Beckett and to live forever bound to the bloody ocean?"

"Jack, you're known for such schemes, ad I know you to be a liar, even to me. I wouldn't put it past you…you filthy…no good…rotten…PIRATE!"

Elizabeth was fighting back tears as she ran off into the jungle. She turned back and yelled at him once more "I should have stayed with Will"

"Bugger!" Jack said to himself "Impeccable timing you have, Eva"

"Lover's first spat, it will pass, Jack."

Jack ran quickly after her into the jungle, screaming for her to stop. She was quick and far more resilient than him, but he managed to keep up. He finally caught up to her after dodging low hanging branches and weaving in and out of shrubbery. She had reached a dead end at what appeared to be a very large rock. He grabbed her arm and turned her around forcing her up against the rock.

"Elizabeth" He said forcefully, "Don't you for one second think that I don't love you, that I did this for myself. If I hadn't been so overcome by you when you told me you loved me or when we wed, I would've said something. When it comes to destinies there can be no mortal plan, that's what makes it a destiny. Because no matter what the stupid prophecy says, I am very much in love with you." he stared at her in the eyes for a long hard moment before kissing her deeply. He pulled away for only a second before she slapped him hard across the face.

"Damn you, Jack!" She screamed, "Why can't you just let me be mad at you? Then you ruin everything by being exactly who I fell in love with" She burst into tears falling into his chest "Damn you."

"Elizabeth, I didn't tell you because I was afraid to lose you"

"Jack, I told you. I will stand by you no matter what"

"Even living forever on the open sea?"

"Especially then."

"Well then we need to get up river soon, we only have 3 and a half days left"

Jack and Elizabeth ran quickly back to the beach. Eva stood there smiling.

"What?" asked Jack

"Nothing, you guys are just precious that's all"

"Uh…thanks."

The three of them piled into the longboat and rowed back to the Pearl. Once they reached the deck, a strikingly familiar, yet agonizingly horrible voice welcomed them back to their ship.

"Look, gentleman, 3 lost Sparrows," said James Norrington to the 15 soldiers standing behind him.

Elizabeth, Eva and Jack stepped back never taking their eyes off the men in front of them and simultaneously responded, "Bugger!"


	12. Chase and Tackle

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 12: Chase and Tackle**

**Disclaimer: What do you know, I still don't own pirates…sad day.**

**Reviewers, you're awesome!!!!**

Norrington gave a smirk, as Jack looked completely sheepish and defeated in the presence of Admiral Norrington.

"What's the matter Sparrow, surprised to see me?"

"Well…yes, actually. See, I had hoped that me sparing your life would have possibly protected me and my ship from your further pursuits to end piracy." Jack smiled was a desperate hope that he would take pity on them.

"Oh, Jack, you always were an optimist, but never a realist."

"Bugger" Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Men, please take Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow into the captain's quarters, Miss Sparrow shall be taken to the brig."

The soldiers didn't move as they looked around confused trying to comprehend the orders. After a moment of nothing happening, Norrington realized the confusion…and that his soldiers were buffoons.

"Those two" he pointed at Jack and Liz "Are to go to the Captain's quarters. She…" Pointing to Eva "Shall be taken below deck so that I may speak with her privately, understand?"

"Aye, sir."

The three of them split off and went to their respective holding places. In the cabin, Elizabeth looked longingly at Jack, waiting for him to do something, but he just stood there baffled staring at the door to the deck. Elizabeth came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into his ear.

"What are we to do, Jack?"

Jack turned around and clutched her close to him. "I'm not sure yet" He kissed the side of her head as she buried her head deeper into this chest…if that was possible.

Jack released himself from her grip and smiled at her. "You should get some rest."

"I couldn't possibly. 3 days, Jack."

"I know, I'm working on it, but it would make me feel better and allow me to better think up a plan if you got some sleep"

"You mean you want me out of the way so you can be a big hero? Why can't we get out of this together? Don't treat me like porcelain, Jack. You know as well as I do that's not what I am."

"Lizzie, I don't want you getting hurt."

"To hell with that Jack. We are in this together, remember?" She said flashing her left hand that harbored her wedding ring.

"Very well, but I swear to God Lizzie, the first sign of trouble, I'm not going to hesitate to protect you."

Elizabeth smiled and moved ever so slyly into Jack's arms "And who says I'm the one who will need protecting?"

Jack smirked and kissed her passionately. "Come, there are over a hundred books in here that we need to rifle through. One of them is bound to have some kind of solution to this problem."

"Jack?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Would it be alright if I tried a different approach to this Norrington problem?"

"What did you have in mind?'

"Don't worry yourself, I'll take care of it. You just look through these books"

Elizabeth walked towards the door to go out on deck and opened it slightly to make sure the coast was clear. Norrington hadn't assigned anyone to guard their door…what was he up to?

Elizabeth made her way down below deck to find Norrington interrogating Eva. Elizabeth quickly ducked behind a barrel to listen to their conversation.

"James, you can't do this to them, they could die"

"That isn't really my concern. I'm bound by the law, Evangeline, you are all to be taken back to Port Royal and sentenced."

"Does it mean nothing to you that Jack spared your life, on more than one occasion, despite the fact that you continually try to kill him?"

"Of course, I always regretted the fate of the former Jonathan Sparrow, but it is out of my hands"

"Like bloody hell it is. With Beckett dead, you are in charge. Are you going to choose to be a good man, or a snake like Beckett?"

"I choose the duty to my country which Jack would've been wise to uphold"

"James why won't you be the man I fell in love with, a man not so controlled by status, duty and honor? What happened to the brave, decent, adventurous captain that captured my heart and was there for me when Jack and my father disappeared?"

"He left the day you killed your brother."

"He was a scoundrel, James. A true pirate."

"I could never love a murderer."

Eva broke down in tears at his hurtful words. She didn't believe him. She refused to believe him.

Elizabeth watched from a distance unsure of the exchange she just heard, and shocked at Norrington's coldness.

Norrington looked at Eva with a defeated look in his eyes. Eva was right and he knew it.

"Evie, I'd be lying if I said I didn't still love you."

Eva looked up a smile warming her face

"And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thankful that after all these years, Jack still looks out for me." He paused for a moment, not quite fathoming his words. "You will all go free. Once we reach Port Royal, the soldiers and I will leave the ship and you can all go sailing on whatever adventure you seemed to have landed yourself in."

Eva threw her arms around Norrington. "Would it be all right, admiral, if I left with you?"

Norrington smiled. Elizabeth has never seen him smile like that before and Eva kissed him. While they were preoccupied, Elizabeth snuck back upstairs and into the Captain's quarters smiling. Jack looked up at her curiously as she sauntered over to him, kissing him passionately.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously

"Nothing. I just love you is all."

"Oh, very well then. Continue."

"Everything is sorted out by the way. Once we reach Port Royal, Norrington and his pals will leave the ship in our control once more and allow us to sail freely."

"Is that so? And how did you accomplish this?"

"I didn't. Eva did. Did you know her and Norrington were involved?"

"Really? Ew. I would've hoped she'd have better taste than that."

"Regardless, she saved our necks."

"She's a Sparrow, would you expect anything less?"

"No, I suppose not."

Jack smiled as he flipped the pages of one of his mythology books. He suddenly stopped staring blankly at the page for a moment eyes widening as he continued reading. Elizabeth noticed his gaze and immediately went over to him concerned.

"Jack, What is it?"

"The oyster."

"What about it?"

"It's one half of what we have to pledge to the sea. Do you know what's inside it?"

Elizabeth stared at him without an answer

"A Black Pearl, love."

"And the other half?"

"It would be sitting on your pretty little finger. Or rather, the ring is the key to what the other half is"

"Where do we find whatever it is that this key opens?"

" For that we still have an unavoidable need to travel upriver."

"Well, then could we just get there already?"

"I would love to, but all of these damned interruptions are really putting a damper in our voyage."

Elizabeth laughed at his frustration as he knocked some of the things off of his desk.

"Oh, you think I'm funny do you?"

Elizabeth tried to compose herself and as straight-faced as possible said "No, of course, not. You are after all the Great Captain Jack Sparrow."

"That's it." He said as he chased her around the cabin. Elizabeth screamed in mock terror before Jack before tackled her onto the bed and kissed her ferociously.


	13. A Mope and a Poke

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 13: A Mope and a Poke**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Disney owns it and I don't…then I cry myself to sleep at night…**

Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl sailing off in the sunset toward Tia's shack. Saying goodbye to Eva and James was hurried, mostly because Jack and Liz were running short on days.

Jack spent most of the day trying to figure out how to open the damned oyster. Maybe it would help them figure out exactly what they were supposed to do. But to no avail, it was an impossible fortress to get past. Elizabeth noticed a change in Jack as the hours passed. He began to mope around with this concerned look on his face; he hardly spoke. The fact was, he hadn't told Elizabeth the whole truth of the matter.

By nightfall, Ragetti had taken the wheel and Jack walked along the deck to the bow. Elizabeth came out of the cabin and watched him make his solemn trek. Once he stopped at the bow she made her way toward him. Careful not to disturb him, she grabbed his hand and held it ever so gently. He looked down at her and pulled her into him, both of them still staring out to sea.

"I'm scared too, Jack. But you don't have to be so distant"

Jack was silent for a few minutes. Still staring out at the ocean meeting the starlit sky.

"Lizzie, for the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do, I have no plan, and I'm afraid I wont be able to protect you."

"Jack, we will protect each other, you don't have to go through this on your own, you don' t have to go through anything on your own anymore. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?"

"I accept it, it's just hard to get used to when you've lived most of your life without it."

"Well, snap out of it. I would hate to think that if…god forbid…we don't make in time, that we spent our last days together with you moping around like a depressed child."

"How do you put up with me?"

"With much patience. When will we reach Tia Dalma?"

"By the morning. Weather permitting, of course"

"Of Course." Elizabeth smiled mischievously "Jack, I have an idea of how we can pass the time"

Jack's eyes widened at the prospect of what she was suggesting as she led him back to their cabin.

As they entered the doorway, Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms and began to kiss her neck and brushing his lips against hers. He was getting very excited pushing her towards the bed. By the time he leaned her on the bed he noticed something strange in the room; sitting around his table were Gibbs, Marty, and Pintel with cards and several bottles of rum. Jack looked back at Elizabeth slightly confused and a tad disappointed. He stood up brushed himself off and was blushing slightly. "Hello Gentlemen"

"Hello" They said holding back laughter.

"You need to rest your mind, Jack, so I thought that maybe a little rum and a bit of poker might relax you a bit."

Jack leaned in to whisper to Elizabeth "You know, love, I was hoping for something a bit different to relax"

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I know, Jack, but I want to play cards."

She skipped over to the table pulling up a chair and uncorking a bottle of rum. Jack followed suit and sat down across from her. "Elizabeth, do you even know how to play?"

"I've played once before" she said slyly. Everyone smirked at her ready and willing to take advantage of this opportunity

Gibbs shuffled the deck and dealt out the cards. "Five card draw everyone, deuces are wild"

"What are deuces?" Asked Elizabeth sheepishly

"That'd be a two, love"

"Oh." She chuckled turning bright red

"I thought you said you've played?" Jack said from across the table

"I have, I just forgot is all"

Everyone went around exchanging 2 or 3 cards putting in their bets. When it came to Elizabeth she only asked for one card. Everyone stared at her, smiling. She bet a hefty sum. Jack became alert "Elizabeth, are you sure you want to bet that much?"

"Yes, dear." She said curtly.

Gibbs quickly interjected to avoid a squabble "Alright ante up and show your cards."

Pintel showed 3 of a kind jacks. Gibbs showed a straight. Marty a flush. Jack folded. All eyes were on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, "I have a pair of aces." Marty started to collect the pile. Jack threw his hands up in the air in disbelief. "And" She said cutting them off "three kings"

Elizabeth confidently pulled all of the money over to her side of the table, leaving everyone else in awe.

"Once before, eh?" Jack said

Elizabeth just smiled.

By the end of the night Elizabeth had cleaned everyone out, including Jack, who had folded most of his hands and just watched Elizabeth take everyone for a ride.

"I don't have anything left to bet, save for the shirt off my back" Gibbs gruffly retorted. "I'll be calling it a night"

"Aye" replied the other two. They left leaving Jack and Elizabeth at the table slightly drunk.

"Elizabeth. What say you to a little wager?"

"What would that be?"

"How's about instead of playing for money, we play for our clothes?"

"If you're that keen on getting naked, certainly"

"Your confidence will be your downfall, dearie"

What Elizabeth wasn't prepared for was that Jack had been watching her all night observing her tells.

Jack began to deal. Elizabeth took 2 cards, so did he.

"What do you have?" Jack asked eagerly

"Prepare to take off your shirt. I have a straight."

"That's a shame." Jack said looking at his cards, not moving.

"Jack, take off your shirt"

"You misunderstand me. It's a shame that it is so chilly tonight because you're going to be a mite cold with your shirt gone"

"What?"

"Flush."

"Bugger" Elizabeth whispered as she started unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it at Jack's face.

Before Elizabeth knew it, she was head to toe naked; Jack was only missing a shirt.

Elizabeth huffed. "How in the bloody hell did you win that many hands? I had you earlier!"

"That is true my dear; however, earlier, I couldn't read you, but after watching you for the whole game, you became an open book."

"You cheat!"

"I would never," Jack said as he moved toward kissing her neck.

Feeling vulnerable, Elizabeth shrugged him off abruptly "I want my clothes."

Jack ran back around the table and grabbed her clothes. "You mean these?" he said holding them up in the air.

"Yes. Give them to me." She said still sitting in her chair

"No, no. You'll have to come get them if you want them."

"I am staying right here."

"Fine. Since you don't want them that badly. I guess I can just throw them out the window."

Jack moved toward the open window, clothes in the hand.

"Are you sure you don't want them?" Jack teased.

"Jonathan Alexander Sparrow, you come over here with those clothes right now."

"How do you know my full name?"

"I read it in the front of one of your books. Don't change the subject. Give me back my clothes!!!"

"I don't respond to force." He said turning his back to her

Elizabeth saw this as an opportunity. She stood up very quietly and started walking toward him, hoping to catch him off guard. She felt ridiculous sneaking across the wooden floor not wearing anything. Just as she was about to tackle him from behind he turned around and caught her. He threw her clothes over his head and held her close to his chest. Bare skin against bare skin. He kissed her up and down her neck before reaching her mouth teasing her slightly. She gave in immediately. Regretful that she wasn't in control of the situation, but enjoying herself nonetheless. Just as she did he pulled away, walked past her and nipped her naked buttocks, leaving her breathless and speechless. Elizabeth was not about to be satisfied with such a short-lived display of affection and, successfully this time, tackled Jack onto the bed, but before they could get into it, the ship jerked forward violently causing them both to fall off the bed.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. Dress yourself and stay here. I will be right back." Jack put his shirt and his boots on quickly and bolted out the door.

"Get dressed and stay here? Who does he think I am?" Elizabeth grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them on.

Elizabeth opened the door to the deck and looked for Jack. Before she could set foot out of the cabin, She heard Jack scream, "Elizabeth, get back in the cabin!!" She looked but couldn't see where his voice was coming from. Just then she saw Jack's body fall at her feet from the quarterdeck above her.

"Jack!"

Jack groaned from the deck.

"Jack, are you alright?"

She helped him to his feet. "Lizzie, I'm fine, but I need you to stay here."

"What out there is so bad that I have to stay here out of harm's way?"

Jack looked back out toward the deck, and then looked back at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I can't explain it to you right now, will you please stay in here. No matter what you hear?"

"Not if you're in danger, I won't leave you to fend for yourself"

"You're a damned stubborn lass, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Cap'n! We're havin' a bit o' trouble out here" Gibbs yelled from the deck.

"Elizabeth, Please." He pleaded. "I will be fine, but you won't" Elizabeth looked at him, insulted by his remark. Jack corrected himself "Not because you can't protect yourself, but because you're a target. Promise me you'll stay here."

"Alright, I promise." She agreed, but not wholly.

"And if I need you, I promise I will yell for you" he added.

"Fine. Just come back to me in one piece."

"I promise." Jack grabbed his sword from the chair just next to the door and charged outside.

Elizabeth watched from the doorway as a force from nowhere launched Jack into the mast and onto the deck leaving him unconscious.

Elizabeth was about to run to him when another similar force knocked her backwards into the cabin and slammed the door shut.


	14. Why Can't People Just Stay Dead? Pt 1

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 14 Part 1: Why can't people just stay dead?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates…tear.**

**Thank you for all the reviews…they make my heart smile.**

Elizabeth rose quickly to her feet. She ran to the door trying to open it, but it was held shut. She had to get to Jack.

She stood at the back of the cabin trying to concentrate some weather in her direction to free her, but she noticed the open window.

"I suppose I could just climb out" she said to herself.

Once she squirmed her way onto the back of the ship, she noticed a rather large ship rising out of the water. "The Dutchman?"

She ran around to the deck hoping to catch up with Barbossa and, of course, to make sure Jack was all right. When she reached the mast, Jack was tied up on the mast, five feet up. She quickly ran to the mast and ran her hand on his leg. He looked like a rag doll. She turned her attention to the crew who were virtually unharmed, fighting…well, mostly it looked as if they were swinging their swords at the air. They all watched the Dutchman rise up next to the ship and cheered at the hope of reprieve.

All cheering ceased as the Dutchman brought out its cannons. Elizabeth yelled for the crew to man their stations, as she ran up to the quarterdeck to try to turn the ship to avoid major damage. Once at the helm she yelled for Barbossa.

"Barbossa!!! What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Did you really think that I would allow you and that sack of bones up there on the mast to take over the seas, banishing me to the underworld forever?"

"But that's your job."

"It would seem I have a new arrangement. With some help from old friends of course."

Elizabeth looked at him perplexed as she was knocked to the floor gasping for air; it was like someone was strangling her. In moments a figure began to appear in front of her, it was Will. Will was strangling her. She reached for the pistol in her breeches and hit him on the back of the head and managed to escape his clutches long enough to run down to Mr. Gibbs. She was too much in shock to show the absolute terror that filled her at that moment.

"Mr. Gibbs we have a problem." She said still trying to breathe

"Elizabeth, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have. We need to get Jack down, now!"

"It's too risky, Elizabeth"

"It's too risky not to have him with us. Besides he might die up there."

"Very well, Pintel! Ragetti! Cut down the Captain!"

"Aye!" They said in unison running up to the deck. Elizabeth followed watching her back, but she couldn't see Will or anyone for that matter. All she could see were the crew of the Dutchman preparing to board the Pearl.

"Hurry!!" She yelled at Pintel and Ragetti.

They cut him loose and brought him down gently dropping his rumpled body into Elizabeth's arms before running back down below deck.

"Cowards! Get Mr. Gibbs up here! Gibbs!"

Gibbs came running up to the deck.

"What is it?"

"Man the helm, try to steer us away before The Dutchman crew can board us! I'm going to try and snap Jack out of this coma."

"Aye"

Elizabeth dragged Jack into the cabin and laid him on the bed. He lay there practically lifeless, still breathing, heart still beating, but only barely. She tried slapping him in the face a few times…nothing. She tried kissing him…nothing. She threw water on his face…nothing.

"Come on, Jack. Wake up! I need you."

She uncorked a bottle of rum and put it under his nose…success! He started to stir slightly. Elizabeth tried the kissing tactic once more with a little something extra this time. He rose violently knocking Elizabeth to the floor. She got to her feet and walked toward him.

"Jack, we're in trouble."

"Really, I hadn't noticed" He said still shaken.

"The Dutchman has turned against us…and…" She stopped, not sure how to say the newest revelation

"Lizzie, what is it?" he tried to get up but winced in pain grabbing his side where there was obviously a wound

"How did you get tied to the mast? What were you fighting before I came outside?"

Jack was silent; he wasn't sure how to tell Elizabeth what he had seen without scaring her half to death. There was a loud explosion outside of the cabin "Why don't you tell me what you were going to say first…and quickly?"

"Jack, I don't know if you're going to believe this, but…" She paused again; she wasn't even sure if she believed it. "Will."

"Is the one who attacked me"

"What?!" She yelled, startled.

"Will and Beckett, they found a way to escape death."

"How is that even possible, and How did they turn Barbossa?

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good for us"

There was another loud explosion and wood shrapnel went flying inches away from Elizabeth's head causing her to fall on top of Jack onto the bed.

"Agh!" Jack gasped in pain.

"Sorry." She got off of him quickly and grazed her hand over his side. "Jack, we need to get out there and save our ship, or we will never make it out of this."

Jus then, the door to the cabin opened with a gust of wind. Elizabeth covered Jack, getting in front of him. She looked all over the cabin trying to locate the source of the gust…William. "Jack, he's in here. I know he is" As the words left her mouth she was hit across the face and knocked to the floor.

"Whelp! Leave her be!" Jack said trying to get off the bed and unsheathe his sword.

But a gash appeared across his chest before he could get up. "Beckett!" he grumbled.

Both Will and Beckett appeared before them in the cabin. Behind them on deck the crew of the Dutchman were fighting intensely with the crew of the Pearl…however, the Pearl's crew seem to have the upper hand. Elizabeth scurried to Jack's side as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack, you look unhappy to see us" Beckett side with a smile embodying pure evil

"Can't you people just stay dead?" asked Jack

"You couldn't"

"Fair enough…What is it that you want?" asked Jack venomously

"To see you both in the deepest circle of hell" Chimed in William

"Easy, Turner" said Beckett trying to keep his cool.

"NO! I've had enough talking…we don't need them, so let's kill them"

"On the contrary, William, we do need them, so just take a few breaths."

"Trouble in the ranks, Beckett?" Elizabeth said, apparently channeling Jack, who gave her a squeeze and a smirk.

"Do shut it. Jack, you would do well to keep this strumpet in her place" Beckett sneered

Elizabeth's face grew hot with anger as her blood began to boil. She unsheathed Jack's sword and quickly ran Beckett through before Jack could stop her. Beckett was unscathed as Elizabeth's arm seemed to penetrate the air. She pulled her arm back confused. She was able to hit Will, why couldn't she stab Beckett?

"Silly little lass. I cannot die, I'm already dead."

Jack remained staring at Beckett and keeping a sharp eye on the pacing Will who snapped out of his stride "Can we get on with this?!"

"I suppose you're wondering why were here?" Beckett was laying the bait, he knew they were wondering and he very badly wanted to tell them his triumph over death. His pride was awfully unattractive.

"I don't really have the time for a bed time story, Beckett."

"Well, then how about last rights?"

**I apologize for the cliffhangers. I just started a new job and haven't had time to finish this chapter, but I wanted to give you something to read, so I'm splitting this chapter into two parts…enjoy!**


	15. Why Can't People Just Stay Dead? Pt 2

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 14 pt.2: Why can't people just stay dead?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC!**

**Sorry for the lack of update…I will try to update more frequently next time. **

Jack watched intently as Beckett glided so easily across the room with that smug expression on his face. Jack wanted to vomit, but an epiphany struck him like lightning. Jack maneuvered himself to a standing position. Elizabeth tried to get him to stay on the bed with her, but he walked away before she could grab his arm. Jack walked toward Beckett, a curious smile across his face. "I wonder," he said under his breath.

As Jack, approached him, Beckett smirked at Jack, "Come to face death like a hero"

"No, I just wanted to test a theory."

"And what theory was that?"

Jack looked Beckett straight in the face and blew air at him as if he were trying to cool him off, as he did so Beckett flew back through the wall of the cabin and out on deck like a gust of wind.

"Well, that proves that." Jack said feeling a little more sure of himself than necessary for his current condition.

"What does that prove?" Elizabeth asked

Beckett appeared in the cabin once more, Will looking anxious as he stood beside him.

"These two slimy gits struck a deal with Aiolos."

Elizabeth stared blankly at Jack as Beckett spoke up.

"I never get to reveal my plans; you always were one step ahead of me Jackie."

"Please don't call me that."

"Regardless, you are correct. We did in fact make such a bargain."

"Wait a minute!" Elizabeth barked, "I don't understand what any of this means"

"Well, now is your chance, Beckett. Explain." Jack said clearly annoyed.

"Finally. Well, let me begin by giving you a brief lesson in mythology. Aiolos is god of the winds; brother and enemy to the god Poseidon. He is often found in the company of Hades, God of the underworld. Aiolos was banished to serve Hades in the underworld after murdering Poseidon's daughter, Calypso, but Hades being a man who loves mischief granted him full reign of his powers if he helped him to capture souls."

Elizabeth shot Jack a quizzical look causing Beckett to pause.

"If you two are done making eyes at each other, I should like to continue…after Turner's and my unexpected demise, we found ourselves at the hands of Hades and Aiolos. It seemed, he'd been observing our little battle when he found out that powers of the sea had returned. I immediately thought that Poseidon, who was said to have gone into indefinite hiding had returned to release his vengeance, but was quickly informed that the heir to the sea was none other than Sparrow's saucy mistress."

Elizabeth sneered at Beckett.

"With the help of Hades, Aiolos gave us back our souls under the condition that we are to stop you two from pledging yourselves to the sea, once that is accomplished we in turn pledge our souls, forming an alliance with the underworld and gaining immortality. What's even better about the whole scenario is that we get to watch you both suffer for all eternity. When Elizabeth is burst into tiny cosmic pieces the moment the sun sets in 2 days, and when poor Jack must live with the guilt of endangering his beloved's life because of his selfish need for immortality."

Jack quickly looked down at his feet. Elizabeth stared open mouthed.

"I see Sparrow only told you part of the story. Jack's mother was a prophetic sea nymph. Confidant to Poseidon, she is from a long line of ancient power. She told Poseidon of her vision that one day two powers would converge to resume rightful rule to the seas. Poseidon feared the worst. He did not want any of his remaining heirs to be a target of villainy so he placed a curse on his descendants, that would be you, that if upon the joining of the two powers, the pledge to sea has not been declared in three days time, his heir would be destroyed, leaving Poseidon able to live without another loss of his kin. All that happens to Jack is that he has to live without you. Which I suppose is punishment enough depending on how much he loves you, but considering he's been lying to you says something doesn't it?"

Elizabeth's eyes began to well up. She couldn't…she wouldn't believe that Jack would put her in danger. He said he didn't know about the 3 days, so she believed him. Elizabeth went over to Jack and grabbed his hand. "I stand by my husband."

Jack smiled. She didn't believe Beckett, and she shouldn't. Beckett had it all wrong; that wasn't what the curse was. He had wanted to tell her what Eva had told him about the curse, but he couldn't find the right words. He had just hoped they would get to Tia Dalma's before time ran out. The situation was looking grimmer by the moment.

"I can only assume you wrangled Barbossa by offering him a seat in your court?"

Asked Jack

"Right again, Sparrow." Applauded Beckett with the utmost loathing in his voice.

"Well than since we are to die anyway, what do you still need with us?" Jack prodded

Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand and he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Ah yes. You see the only way Turner and I can pledge ourselves is if we have the two items."

"We only have one." Replied Jack

"One? How do you only have one?"

"I knew this was a rotten idea, Beckett, we should just kill them and return to the underworld and move on. This is madness." Will exclaimed.

"Turner now is not the time for brash thinking."

"To hell with you. What are we to do now?"

"I'm having a thought." Interrupted Jack "What if the two of you, allow the two of us to find the second item as we had been planning to do before my ship was so rudely bombarded. When we acquire the second item, we will give it to you. In exchange, you will request on audience with Aiolos and Hades and give us our lives back."

"Always trying to escape your fate, Sparrow. But! I do believe we have an accord."

"Are you kidding me!!!"? Yelled Will. Beckett quieted him and gave him an assuring nod.

It seemed that both Beckett and Jack had a little something more up their sleeves. Beckett, Will and the Dutchman Crew disappeared almost instantly.

Jack approached the window at the back of the ship and collapsed in front of it; hands trembling, face pale. Beckett was right about one thing; bursting into cosmic dust was an effect of the curse, but it wasn't Elizabeth who would face such a fate.

**Note: The gods are real, but the mythology is made up…hooray for artistic license!**


	16. Tia's Secret

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 15: Tia's Secret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates…**

**Thank you again for the reviews, keep them coming ******

Elizabeth ran to Jack's convulsing body, cradling his head in her lap. She stroked his face, trying to calm him. "Jack, what's happening?"

He didn't respond. Time was running short; they had to make it to Tia Dalma. Elizabeth lifted Jack under the arms and dragged him to their bed. With all the strength she could muster, she still couldn't lift him onto the bed. She propped him up against the bed and sat in front of him caressing his face and his chest, hoping he would wake up. "It will be all right. I'm going to fix this. I just need you to stay with me," she said with quiet sobs. "No, I need to be strong for him" she said as she regained composure and rose to her feet.

She ran out of the cabin out on deck to Gibbs. "Is everyone alright out here?"

"Fine, Elizabeth. Where be Jack?"

"He's…going to be fine. We need to get to Tia Dalma's as fast as this ship can take us."

"Elizabeth, you should take a look to your right"

Elizabeth's heart jumped as Tia's island was in plain view. All they had to do was get in the long boat. She turned around to the cabin to get Jack, and standing there with some of his strength regained stood her beloved. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and nearly tackling him to the ground. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Well, then we will need to hurry."

Jack and Elizabeth rowed upriver to Tia's shack. The crew remained on board should any unexpected visitors arrive.

When the got inside, Tia had been waiting for them. Her special brew ready and waiting with two mugs on the table. In the middle of the table sat a silver box with a sparrow on the front. Elizabeth sat down, staring intently at the box in front of her. Jack was beginning to look frail again; he sat with his elbows propped on the table rubbing his temples.

"You have less than two days, Jack. You must get to the temple." Tia said looking him straight in the eye

"A novel idea, save for the fact I have no bloody clue where it is." He snapped back

She gave him a stone cold gaze.

"I'm sorry. Just a little on edge."

"You are forgiven. Elizabeth I see you have taken a liking to that box."

Elizabeth broke her stare, "What is it?"

"It's not what the box is, but what is inside that is of importance to you." She replied. "There is still much the both of you do not know about the prophecy."

"Of course there is," mocked Jack "but do you think you can delay my combusting into tiny cosmic pieces indefinitely?"

Elizabeth stared at him in shock "You mean my combusting?"

"No. I mean my. Poseidon would never doom his heir in such a fashion; he would only doom the power which makes her vulnerable." He said trying to find a comfortable position.

"Is that why you're all…?" She shook her body as if to imitate him

"In a manner of speaking."

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and held it to her cheek. "Beckett was lying."

"No" interrupted Tia "He was misinformed; however his presence in all of this can only cause more hardship for the both of you. His bargain is very real and they will stop at nothing to defeat you. Unfortunately, Jack the only way you can change your fate is to reach the temple. I can however give you something so you do not keep collapsing on the rest of your journey. All you have to do is step inside the temple and your destinies will be fulfilled and you will be free from cosmic disintegration."

"Where do we find it?" persisted Jack

"I do not know of the location, but there is someone here who does." Tia smirked

Tia threw a few liquids into a large bowl on the floor. With a pinch of some powder and a spell of some sort, blue smoke began to billow out of the bowl and engulf the room. There was a loud bang and a burst of white light. As the smoke cleared, two beautiful women donned in gowns covered in beautiful choral and shells bathed in a soft glow of light.

**Sorry for the shortness and the cliffhangers…things will become clear soon…**


	17. Please no more surpirise visits!

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 16: Please, no more surprise visits!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**I apologize for not updating sooner; I was having a bit of writer's block**

**And in case anyone was wondering, the new White Stripes album is fantastic!!!!!**

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Not her. I've had enough of this bloody prophecy!" Jack paced furiously in Tia Dalma's shack.

"Jack" Elizabeth said trying to quiet him, never lifting her gaze from the women.

"Jack, they are here to help, you can't run away from this." Tia Dalma insisted.

"Why her?" he sounded defeated

"She knows more about the prophecy than any of us and you know that."

The brunette woman moved toward Jack, caressing his cheek. Elizabeth stared confused and getting a little angry. She spoke softly, "Could you really be so cold to your mother?"

Elizabeth exhaled her relief, but quickly did a double take at the words.

"It's just a little much, don't you think? Your dead, you died. So what are you doing here?"

"My death freed me from my human form allowing me to be among the gods once more, so that I could be of help when the time came for you to fulfill your destiny."

"You've known that it was me the whole time, that it was her?" he asked as his mother nodded "and you too" he yelled this time pointing at Tia Dalma who also nodded. "Did anyone care that I may not have wanted this destiny?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want us to be able to live as we choose without consequence of dying to some curse or prophecy. I want freedom…with you." He said. Jack had never been more sincere in his life. But when he started to tremble, his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor once more. Elizabeth rushed to his side.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked urgently

Pulling himself up groggily from the floor he replied, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Jack brushed himself off and sat at the table. "Alright, I understand why you're here, but what about her?" he said pointing to the blonde haired woman.

"I thought it only fair that Elizabeth be able to see her mother as well." Tia said matter of fact.

The blonde haired woman smiled softly at Elizabeth. Elizabeth backed away toward Jack sitting beside him still staring at the women in front of her.

"This is becoming slightly far fetched, Tia." Jack mused "Next you're going to tell me the three of you have been planning this from the beginning."

"In more or less words, Jack; yes." Jack's mother spoke.

"Alright! Enough skirting. I want explanations….NOW!" Jack blurted fervently.

Jack's mother turned to Elizabeth's "We owe them that much." Elizabeth's mother nodded. "Very well, Jack, Elizabeth. Before either of you were born, I had a vision of a great prophecy involving my son and the granddaughter of Poseidon taking over the sea and ridding the world of a great evil. When I informed calypso, your mother," she said toward Elizabeth, "she had the same vision. The two of us went to Poseidon. Skeptical at first, Poseidon decided to place a curse on the vision. He didn't want the power to get into the wrong hands. So in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled an heirloom from both families must be taken to a place of Poseidon's choosing and placed inside along with a blood offering. This is where Tia Dalma comes in. Her and I had been trusted advisors to the throne. Poseidon ordered Tia Dalma to find a place to build a temple and bless it, she would then remain guarding the temple until the two of you returned."

Jack was speechless, but interrupted regardless. "The bloody temple has been on this island the whole time?"

Jack's mother merely ignored his ranting "If the two of you never returned, well, Jack is feeling those effects now." Jack breathed heavily refusing to meet the gaze of his mother.

"Why am I not affected?" Elizabeth asked

"Do you really think Poseidon would kill off his own blood?"

"No I suppose not," She answered glumly.

"I understand Jack has given you the ring?"

"Yes. It's a key right?"

"Yes, it opens the silver box on Tia's table. Inside it is an emerald sparrow belonging to Jack's father's family."

"And my heirloom was the oyster that has a black pearl inside of it?" Elizabeth added.

Calypso finally spoke. "It belonged to my mother, Poseidon gave it to her as engagement present."

"But we haven't' been able to open it." She responded

"That's because you need a key. Jack has it though." Tia Dalma replied

"What?" Elizabeth and Jack said in unison.

Tia Dalma approached Jack's dreadlocks and pulled from one of the braids a silver chain with a trident on the end of it. Elizabeth looked at it closely in amazement. "Hey! That's mine. I lost it on the voyage from England."

"Your grandfather gave it to you the day you were born" Calypso said dreamily.

"I found it on the docks the day I met you, it's been with me ever since." Jack's voice was barely audible between having little strength left and being in complete shock at the turn of events

"I guess it really is destiny?" Elizabeth stared into Jack's eyes lovingly. "We have to finish this Jack."

Just then a mysteriously familiar voice rang from behind them "Not if we finish it first". There stood Beckett and Will, pistols cocked at the heads of Jack and Elizabeth.

Lighting and Thunder cracked in the twilight. Elizabeth awoke violently in a sweat. She looked over to see that Jack was still being cradled in her lap, breathing heavily. "It was a dream," she thought to herself. Elizabeth bolted up leaving Jack ever so gently on the floor and ran out on deck. Just as she suspected, they were pulling up to Tia Dalma's island. "That woman never ceases to amaze me." She thought aloud

"Thank god for that, though, otherwise our lives would be dull and probably over if she didn't" Jack had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist.

"I suppose she gave you the same dream?"

"No. She likes you better than me." He smiled. "Well?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"You're lucky I'm in such a state otherwise I'd be forced have my way with you."

"That would make me unlucky, though, wouldn't it?"

"Aye, so maybe I should just have my way with you."

"Enough of this fooling, Jack. Once we get to Tia's we need to grab that silver box and find the temple. It's somewhere on that island." Elizabeth said while rushing into a longboat

"That was some dream"

The two of them rowed into the swamp and left the crew on board the Pearl. Elizabeth wasted no time; she grabbed the box from Tia who had been waiting for them. She pointed in the direction that the temple was in and they were off. Tia was smart. Why waste time at their arrival with a lot of unnecessary exposition?

Jack was growing weaker by the minute and Elizabeth was forced to do most of the rowing. There were no signs of Will or Beckett and she could sense that they were almost there. Things were starting to look positive again. However, Elizabeth noticed that she wasn't feeling very good this morning either; a little queasy even. She shrugged it off quickly as the rived led them to a beautiful stone path with ornate designs made from precious jewels. Jack perked up quickly at the thought of what kind of treasures could await them.

Elizabeth tied up the boat. She pulled out the box and had Jack pull out the oyster. If they were going to make good time, they didn't need anything weighing them down. Especially since Elizabeth would be needing to prop him up most of the way up the path.

Elizabeth placed her ring in the front of the box where a ring shaped hole was carved. The lid to the box flew open revealing exactly what she had seen in her dream; a beautiful emerald sparrow the size of an egg. She gave it to Jack to put in his pocket. While he was distracted by such a task, she cut off one of his dreadlocks. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"This belongs to me" she retorted.

"I found that"

"Yeah, well it's mine and it opens this." With that, she stuck the end of the trident into the oyster prying it open to reveal what they had both expected; a black pearl. She gave that to Jack to put in his pocket as well and lifted him to his feet, draping one arm around her neck so she could help him to the temple.

The path was long. It took them a few hours just to reach the steps of the temple. Elizabeth had thrown up along the way due to the exhaustion, or at least that's what she presumed. Once they reached the steps it was another hour before they reached the doors; they were locked. "Locked! How could they be locked?" Elizabeth screamed in a frenzy

"I don't know, love, you had the dream, not me"

"Jack, I'm serious. There was nothing about any locked doors. I don't know what to do."

"Relax, love, there has to be simple solution" He choked out while in the middle of a coughing fit.

"Simple and painful" she muttered as the rest of her dream came flooding back into her memory

"What was that love?"

"A blood offering."

"Oh." As he said the word, Jack fainted at the doors. This time unconscious. The sun was setting and they were running short of time. Elizabeth cut her hand and threw up at the sight. She had never been this squeamish before. She quickly cut Jack's hand and pressed their bleeding palms together. She lifted Jack the best she could and placed his palm on one side of the door and hers on the other and as if it was nothing at all the doors opened with ease. Elizabeth dragged Jack into the decorated halls covered in mosaics of what appeared to be Poseidon and his palace and what also appeared to be a portrait of Poseidon, his wife, Calypso, and a small girl with blonde ringlets; presumably Elizabeth. Across from that mosaic was a portrait of Jack's Mother and three children; one being who she assumed was Jack. At the end of the hall was a great beautiful statue of Poseidon that doubled as a glorious fountain. She was in awe and dropped Jack on the floor not very gently.

"Ow" Jack said rubbing his head and getting up to his feet.

Elizabeth looked astonished. They were right. "Jack, you're alright?"

"Never better love."

Elizabeth rushed to wrap her arms around his neck. "Let's get this over with"

"Not so fast." Elizabeth and Jack stopped dead in their tracks. Beckett and Will appeared just in time.

"Just in time for the show, mate." Jack snorted at Beckett as he got in front of Elizabeth

"Ah, Sparrow, you always were the joking type. But I wonder how much joking you would do with a bullet through your skull?" he said cocking his gun.

Jack was backing him and Elizabeth toward the great statue of Poseidon all the while fumbling the items out of his pockets and handing them to her without letting Beckett see. "Now, now Beckett, let's not get hasty. I'll keep my end of the bargain"

"Really? Is that why you and your strumpet are here vowing under the eyes of the great god Poseidon?" asked Will

"No." Beckett and Will stared at Jack confused. "We are here to get away from the evils of this rotten world. Consider it a vacation."

Jack continued to distract them so that Elizabeth could make with the heirlooms and drop them in the fountain. That was how she was supposed to do it right? Well, it felt right anyway. She dropped them in and squeezed a bit of her and Jack's blood that was till left on her hands. Beckett noticed Elizabeth at the fountain out of the corner of his eye, but hadn't noticed in time. "Enough of this nonsense he spattered" Pointing the gun at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and stood together facing Beckett and Will who were both pointing guns at them. Beckett at Elizabeth and Will at Jack.

Jack turned to Elizabeth "On the wings of a sparrow" he began

"We fly together." She added

"Forever" they finished together. "We are the skies, we are the seas, and neither can fall."

Neither of them knew where those words came from but by god they came. "Enough" Beckett smirked as two shots rand out into the temple. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Elizabeth faced Jack completely "I'm pregnant". Jack stared at her lovingly. Before the bullets ever reached the couple, who were suddenly bathed in an amber light, the bullets disintegrated. Jack leaned in to kiss Elizabeth until he was rudely interrupted.

"It's not possible. We had time." Becket yelled. Will just paced furiously.

"Oh yes, to deal with you two, I almost forgot." Jack said with a devilish smirk upon his face. Jack grasped Elizabeth's hand and winked at her, before Jack and Elizabeth could even dispose of them they had been sucked in to the air and you could hear Beckett's whimpers for a few lingering seconds "Aiolos, we tried. It's not my fault. NO!"

Jack turned to Elizabeth once more and kissed her passionately as the sun set on the little island. Just then the hallway erupted with light as flaming torches began to light themselves one by one. It was magical. Jack and Elizabeth explored one of the few corridors and found a bedroom fit for a king and queen…of the sea no less…and spent the better part of the night reveling at the thought of their first child by doing what brought him to fruition in the first place.

**The story is nearly over…sequel? Or new story? I leave this decision to you my faithful readers )**


	18. The Journey Home

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 17: The Journey Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Disney owns…**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. By popular vote I will be doing a sequel to this story and it will just be a continuation of this story to make it easier to find. Sorry for the length in updates…new job is very time consuming.**

Elizabeth and Jack woke up in the beautiful temple. Light bounced off the mosaics that adorned the walls. It seemed like a palace. Hand in hand they walked to the fountain curious as to what had transpired between the water and their items. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed the items had disappeared…or rather transformed. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain were two rings; one had an emerald stone with a small sparrow inside, the other had a black pearl. The couple picked up the rings and placed them on the other's finger, beaming. Elizabeth took one last look around the hall. "It's so beautiful, Jack. I almost don't want to leave."

"Aye, love, but just think of how beautiful Poseidon's Palace will be."

"It's all so surreal."

Jack pulled Elizabeth into a kiss and together they strolled out of the temple doors. As the two exited and proceeded down the steps, the temple crumbled behind them as if it never existed.

"Security measures?" Jack questioned. Elizabeth shrugged. They got into their longboat and rowed back down river.

Tia stood waiting for them as they approached. She had a strange smirk about her. Jack and Liz climbed out of the long boat and walked onto the porch. Jack rather humbly…yeah right…grinned widely at Tia. "Well, it's done."

Tia hadn't taken her eyes off Elizabeth since their return…it was making her uncomfortable. "It's far from done, Jack Sparrow."

"What do you mean?"

"In time. Return to da pearl and sail to shipwreck cove. An explanation will be waiting for you there." Tia finally broke eye contact with Elizabeth and walked into her shack shutting the door behind her.

"Crazy cryptic wench." Jack muttered under his breath. "Ow" Jack was slapped in the face by…nothing?

"I heard dat, Jack"

Elizabeth snickered behind him pulling him toward the rowboat.

"Come on, we better do as she says."

"But I thought we were in charge now?"

Elizabeth shrugged once again and smiled innocently at Jack. They didn't feel any different since leaving the temple, but judging by the looks on the crew's face as they boarded the black pearl they had a feeling that something had changed.

Gibbs approached them first. "Cap'n, Elizabeth. You're looking…shiny." Gibbs said with a confused look on his face

Elizabeth and Jack both looked at each other than back at Gibbs. "Excuse me?" questioned Elizabeth.

To each other Jack and Elizabeth looked just as they did before this entire ruckus began. To the crew, they had this ethereal, other worldly, glow…were those scales? Gibbs looked back at the crew hoping for some help, but they all just shook their heads and nudging him to tell them of their recent fashion. "Well…uh…Miss, Sir…for lack of a better description…you're looking a mite…fishy…"

"What do ya mean Gibbs, we look fine." Jack laughed back.

Gibbs turned back to the crew and shrugged his shoulders. The crew shrugged back. After a minute or two of Gibbs staring silently at the two of them he laughed "Oi! I was just joshing with you."

Jack playfully hit Gibbs on the side of the arm. "Alright, all hands. We're setting out to Shipwreck Cove."

The crew obeyed not wanting any trouble, but everyone was concerned. Why hadn't they noticed their appearance? Meanwhile Jack and Elizabeth retired to their cabin. Elizabeth plopped herself on the bed while Jack went to his desk to rummage through some of his papers. "It's curious." Elizabeth mused.

"What's curious, love" Jack replied, his focus still at his desk.

"Did you see the looks the crew were giving us? Do you think there really may be something different about us?"

"Don't be silly. We're fine." He said waving her off

"Maybe to each other, but what if to them we weren't?" Elizabeth's tone started to rise. Jack took notice and lifted his face to meet hers.

"Lizzie, take a look in the mirror and see for yourself."

Liz sauntered over to the mirror and fell silent and motionless.

Jack stayed staring at the maps on his desk. "See, you're fine."

When Elizabeth didn't respond he looked up to see her standing in front of the mirror stone stiff. "Liz, what's the matter?"

In barely a whisper Elizabeth beckoned Jack to her side. "Jack, come here…"

Jack sauntered over to the mirror and stood motionless as well as he suddenly saw what the crew had seen. It wasn't disgusting, and in a way it was sort of beautiful. Their arms were covered with patterns of what appeared to be scales. They were designs, or like tribal markings of a beautiful aqua color. It must've been from the rings. The scales shone like jewels that were embedded into their bodies. On their faces they donned blue ink markings in similar patterns to those on their arms, fortunately for their faces they were scale free. Jack finally broke the silence "Well that's interesting".

"Do you think this has something to do with why we're going to shipwreck cove?"

"Who can be sure?"

"Maybe it goes away if we take off the rings?"

Elizabeth and Jack stayed standing there, still not moving. Each of them tried to take off the rings…they wouldn't budge.

"Well I guess that cancels that out." Jack retorted. "You know, I rather like it. Makes me feel fancy."

Elizabeth smiled and pushed Jack onto the bed. "Do you think the baby will be scaly?' he joked

"Shut up, Jack" Elizabeth said as she kissed him passionately.

**The next chapters will have more I promise…just got to get that setup chapter in…you know, filler. **


	19. Not Exactly Immortal

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 18: Not exactly immortal**

It took them the better part of a month to reach Shipwreck Cove. Elizabeth's flat and once toned stomach started to form a small bump, not entirely obvious, but definitely a difference, their scales had become more like tattoos than a fishy presence and Jack was becoming more and more restless. So much, in fact, that he never slept. During the day he was the same doting husband and fearless captain, but at night he spent most of his time out on deck steering the ship or when everyone was certainly asleep, getting into better shape. Working on his swordsmanship or just plain exercising. All that activity at night helped drain some of his new found energy and allowed him a few hours of sleep. Elizabeth had noticed the change, but couldn't complain. He spent most of his time with her and his body was well…magnificent. When they arrived, Jack was shirtless hanging from the rigging. He noticed there was something different about shipwreck cove, an addition to the scenery. It was a ship, a ship with no colors…it was the Dutchman. Jack swung down to the deck. "Oi! Barbossa! I see your previous arrangements have changed."

"Aye! I am regrettably at your service once again."

"Enough of the pleasantries. Your job is the same as before unless I have further use for you."

"Aye, sir"

"Stop it with this Sir business. I preferred it when you hated me. I see you have an addition to your crew. Glad to see you've come to your senses William"

Will sneered back "My feelings of you and Elizabeth haven't changed, I just wanted to die peacefully at sea."

"Very well. Well, Barbossa, I believe you have a job to be getting to, so if you could be on your way…get out of my sight."

And with that the Dutchman plunged into the water and out of sight. Elizabeth groggily walked out of the cabin to Jack's side at the sound of the commotion. Jack pulled her into an embrace "Awake at last, I see"

"Some of us don't have all the energy in the world, Jack. Plus I'm using energy for two now."

"I'm just teasing' love. We better get in there." Jack said pointing to the cove.

The two walked in hand in hand with the crew following closely behind. More often than not trips to shipwreck cove were stressful and frightening, but this time there was no war to be fought and the 7 other pirate lords would not be gracing the cove with their presence. So, the walk from the ship was one of ease and excitement for a little relaxation. They were greeted warmly by Jack's father who took up residence at the cove.

"Jackie, Elizabeth, I see everything went according to plan, judging by the uh…"

"Yes" interrupted Elizabeth "We did have a few minor snags along the way"

"Beckett, and I know we haven't seen the last of him." Added Jack

"Well, you're here now. I'm sure you all could use some rest, so make yourselves at home."

Jack's father showed them all to their rooms and gave everyone their own bottle of rum. While everyone was off doing their own thing Jack, his father and Elizabeth sat around the brethren table to discuss important matters.

"I have to know. Are we bound to stay beneath the sea for all eternity?" Jack asked with urgency

"No. You will be able to keep the seas balanced from the Pearl if you wish, but there is something you should keep in mind."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked

"You're not exactly immortal."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Jack persisted

"You will live forever…as long as you're not killed."

"That's entirely unhelpful" Jack responded.

"Jack, he means that as long as we aren't killed we will live forever."

"Exactly" his father said

"You just flipped what he said around, you think that's supposed to make it clearer?"

"Jack, you cannot die from old age or natural causes but you will die if a sword is thrust through your middle, understand?" his father said slowly as if Jack were 5 years old again.

"Oh." Jack said blushing slightly. Jack's father turned his focus toward Elizabeth.

"Anyway, since Elizabeth is with child it might be altogether safer for you to stay in the palace out of harms way, but is entirely up to you both."

"Well we can make that decision once the baby is born." Elizabeth said trying to avoid an argument from ensuing about whether or not to choose safety or freedom.

"So when and how do we get to this palace?"

"I have a map that will take you there, but I'm afraid the crew can't accompany you. However, they will be here waiting should you decide to resurface."

Jack remained quiet; the thought of leaving his crew behind made him feel like a part of him would be missing. Elizabeth gave out a large yawn and laid her head on Jack's shoulder. "We better get you to bed, love."

"You're probably right"

Jack got up to help Liz to bed. Jack's father yelled after him before he could get out of earshot. "Come back down here when you're finished, I'd like to have a chat."

"Of course"

Jack carried Elizabeth up the stairs to their room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and started to walk out of the room. "Don't leave yet," Elizabeth whispered before he left.

Jack scurried to her side and sat next to her on the bed. "Will you lay down next to me for a little while?" She asked him

Jack scooped her into his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck "What's on your mind love?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to be held at night, since you haven't been sleeping, I haven't been held."

"I'm sorry darling, you know I haven't been able to sleep."

"I know. I have a strong feeling it has something to do with our new position. I'm sorry that you have to leave your crew and I know you don't want to stay underwater forever."

"Whatever is best for the both of us, all of us, is fine with me, so long as I'm with you."

"Jack, I think we should stay in the palace until the baby is born and has grown a bit, but when he is old enough I want to sail the seas as a family. I know he will have the same call for freedom as you."

"Are you so positive it will be a he?" Jack said with a smile

"I am positive of the little pirate growing inside me."

"Lizzie, you are more than anyone could ever ask for. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Elizabeth turned to face him and kissed him hard. "You better go talk to your father, he's waiting"

Jack kissed her back "He can wait a few more minutes."

An hour later jack sauntered his way down to his father's quarters with a rather large grin plastered across his face.

"Sit down, boy"

As Jack did so, his father poured him a large glass of rum.

"You know, boy, being a father is one of the greatest adventures anyone could ask for. Are you ready for this kind of responsibility?"

"More than ready. After all I've had to face in my lifetime, you think I can't handle this?"

"I never said that, I just wanted to make sure that your decisions are based on the good of your family not on yourself."

"No matter what Elizabeth comes first. She always has."

"You're a good man."

"And?"

"And a good pirate"

"Thank you"

The two of them talked for hours catching up, joking around and boding like a father and son should've done years ago. "My boy it's getting late, aren't you tired?"

"Unfortunately not, ever since we left the temple I haven't slept more than a few hours a night and that's only if I do as much strenuous activity as possible."

"Sounds invigorating. Well good luck to you. Good night son."

"Good night."

The next morning Jack and Elizabeth said their goodbyes and set sail on their course to find Poseidon's Palace.


	20. Pregnant and Pissy

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 19: Pregnant and Pissy**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own Pirates**

**Thank you to all the reviews…keep 'em coming**

The start of their trip had proven to be more difficult than expected. It was hard enough to crew the Pearl with two people, but since one of them was with child, the situation was a little more severe. Normally when it came to Elizabeth and her moods, Jack was more than patient and understanding; it was her fire he fell in love with after all. However, on this journey tensions were high.

Jack wasn't about to let Elizabeth get tangled up in the rigging given her condition, but her stubborn nature came through threefold as she persisted she was still a fully capably functioning crew member. He finally gave in and allowed her to be foolish and when the time came for him to say I told you so, he would gloat then.

Much to Jack's surprise, Elizabeth was having no difficulty accomplishing simple tasks, but when the wind changed and began to grow a little fierce, she was finding it difficult to keep up with Jack's instructions and keep her hold on the ropes.

Jack was starting to get flustered and began snapping at Elizabeth when she wasn't working fast enough for his liking. "The pennant line, Liz!" he bellowed

"I'm working as fast as I bloody well can. I'm only one person, remember?" she yelled back.

"Last time I checked, you were two"

"Jack, if you want this done to your liking, then do it your damn self."

"That's what I wanted in the first place, but since you were so keen on proving t me how capable you were, I let you have your fun and waited for you to come crawling to me for help."

"I am NOT crawling for help. You're just so threatened by the fact a pregnant woman is better at your job than you are, so you become a pompous, overly demanding sissy."

"Darling wife. Keep in mind who has come to your rescue countless times before you go insulting my superiority."

"Keep in mind, Captain, who dragged your sorry carcass all the way to that god forsaken temple. And it was your 'superior' doing that has put me in my current state, so if it's all the same to you…Bugger off!"

"Clearly I was mistaken in believing the kraken was dead, as she's messing about in the rigging of my ship"

"So it's _your_ ship is it?"

Elizabeth, with as much poise as she could allow for herself being as angry as she was, jumped on to the deck and marched up to Jack wringing her hands.

"Come to say you're sorry, Love?"

"No!" Elizabeth slapped him hard across the face. So hard, in fact, that the ring she had turned in toward her palm to add a lasting affect sliced his cheek open. She quickly turned on her heel and began to head back toward the deck.

Before she could leave, Jack grabbed her by her wrist, turned her around and sneered in her face more seriously than she had ever seen him, "Listen, Darling" emphasizing darling with enough venom to kill a 700lb man, "I understand that in times of child bearing, a woman can become irrationally and irritating, so I will forgive this charade of yours, but I cannot sail this ship all by me onseies, savvy? So stop your sniveling and start acting like a pirate instead of some stuffy, highfalutin, governor's daughter pretending to be a pirate, wench."

Just as Elizabeth was about to retort, and he knew she was, Jack added "And please for the next few hours…scratch that…for the rest of the day, say nothing. _I_ am going up in the rigging. _You_ will stay here and keep the wheel straight" Jack released her wrist with a shove and walked away wiping the blood off his cheek. Elizabeth stood at the helm, gripping it tightly, knuckles turning white. That's when it hit.

As Jack was walking away he began to hear stifled sobs. Sighing he turned to find a crumpled Elizabeth convulsing hysterically on the quarterdeck. Jack quickly went and knelt down beside her and grabbed her hands holding them gently in his own.

Through her sobs she managed to choke out "I'm sorry, Jack" Jack held her close to his chest and chuckling slightly assure her "you have nothing to be sorry for" he kissed her on the forehead and resumed his work on the rigging. Elizabeth composed herself and did as she was told, even the not talking part.

When Jack relieved her, Elizabeth made herself scarce and disappeared into their cabin. She was still mad that Jack provoked her, but mostly embarrassed. She didn't like not having any control over her emotions.

That night Jack decided it would be best if he left Elizabeth alone. He didn't want to upset her any further, and with his restlessness, he would be more beneficial working than lying next to his bipolar strumpet. As Jack was out under the moonlight, he noticed he was getting tired. "Finally" he thought to himself. "We must be getting close". He remembered that his father had told him his lack of sleep would probably die out once they arrived at the palace. Guess he was right. Jack dropped the anchor and headed toward his cabin. Just as he was grabbing the handle, Elizabeth peered out of the doorway. "Do you hate me so much that you can't even lie next to your wife for a few hours?"

"I was just coming to bed," Jack said with a yawn

"Was that a yawn?" she asked excitedly. He hadn't yawed in weeks.

"Aye, we're getting closer."

For the first time in a long time Elizabeth slept in the arms of her husband, the events of the previous day were forgotten, and Elizabeth rose early to tend to her newly developed upchuck reflexes. When she came back into the cabin, Jack was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb him since he hadn't been able to sleep, she decided to help out by going over the charts and continuing their course.

She pulled up the anchor, adjusted the sails, and made her way toward Poseidon's Palace. According to the charts, the entrance to the palace was actually a cave above water. Elizabeth saw no danger in navigating the Pearl through the mouth of the cave and to the palace by herself. How wrong she was.

Jack slept as if he was making up for the month and a half he didn't sleep. Twelve hours later when the ship seemed to be plummeting out of control, he was violently woken up without knowing what the hell was happening.

"Elizabeth hadn't expected a giant waterfall at the entrance of the cave, nor did she expect to have to steer her way through the sudden turns and drops that awaited her. She screamed in a panic hoping Jack would bail her out of this mess.

Jack barged out of his room, stumbling and frantically trying to keep his balance. "Elizabeth, what in god's name are you doing?"

"I was just trying to help. You know, give you a break to make up for yesterday"

"I appreciate the thought, love," he said grabbing hold of the wheel "But in uncharted water…"

"Jack, these are charted waters. See, Chart," she said holding up the chart in one hand and holding on to Jack with the other

"What I mean, pet, is that they are uncharted to us, and you have a limited knowledge of sailing, let alone captaining. You could've killed us." He said through gritted teeth desperately trying to keep hold of the ship. Then it started again: Lizzie's waterworks spectacular.

"Lizzie, please don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I just want you to be safe"

This made Liz only cry more. Things were becoming chaotic. Jack couldn't comfort his wife and steer his ship. The pearl trudged down and through waterfalls and Lizzie was sobbing uncontrollably. Jack became desperate. He needed Lizzie to focus and the only way she would do that was if she was mad at him. So he, regrettably, did something that he was sure would press her angry button. He reached back and quickly backhanded her. "Pull yourself together, Lizzie"

She had a face of pure shock and thankfully ceased her crying. Jack couldn't face her. Never was it okay to hit a woman. He hadn't hit her very hard; just enough to shake her out of her fit, but still, he felt wrong. Surprisingly, though, she didn't get upset. She looked Jack square in the face and asked sternly, "You're sorry for that, right?"

"Aye, right."

"Ok then, what do you need me to do?"

All Jack needed Elizabeth to do was to release the sails in order for the ship to slow down a bit. Jack couldn't do it himself because someone had to steer the ship.

By the time she finished, Jack had gained some control over his vessel and it was smooth sailing again, so to speak. Elizabeth took the time to notice how beautiful these caverns were. Shimmering light and different gems covering the mass of rocks. This was definitely turning out to be one of their greater adventures.

The Pearl came to an abrupt stop, knocking Jack over the wheel and onto the deck below. Elizabeth managed to stay clinging to the railing on the quarterdeck. She saw Jack, fly across the deck, but didn't exactly rush to his side. Frankly, after the way he had been acting the entire trip, he deserved it. The ship had stopped in front of two very grand, very large emerald doors trapped between two walls of hardened volcanic rock. From his back, Jack looked up in awe "Wow."

"Isn't it gorgeous, Jack?"

Jack rose to his feet brushing himself off, "How do you think we get in?"

"Knock?"

"Novel idea, Love" Jack climbed to the bow of the ship and on to the figurehead. Just as he was about to knock, the giant doors opened and moved the ship inside. Jack rode the figurehead all the way to the dock. The docking area was one hundred times as extravagant as the temple. The walls were white marble encrusted with gems and diamonds. Next to where the Pearl docked, sat a sleek green and white painted ship resembling that of a swordfish. It was almost like a sister ship of the Dutchman. Must be where Good Ole Jones got his ship. Jack and Elizabeth walked the gangplank only to be greeted by none other than the brunette woman Lizzie saw in her dream.

Jack knew immediately it was his mother, but never quite understood how it was possible. He had seen her die, yet there she was standing right in front of her. Elizabeth had hoped with all hope that her mother would be there, but she had been killed, she didn't just die. Her heart sank a little, mostly for the fact that it would've been nice to have her mother through the pregnancy. It seemed silly to her that with so much magic, mythology and idiotic superstition, nothing was done to bring her mother back from the great beyond.

Clearly there was miscommunication in the legends. Elizabeth's heart was doing somersaults as her mother strode in the room after Jack's mother. Calypso was alive after all, but how was any of this possible?


	21. The Palace

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 20: The Palace**

Clearly there was more to the world than Jack and Elizabeth could comprehend. Their mother's had both died during childbirth yet there they were in the flesh standing in front of them. Both Jack and Liz were getting teary. Jack of course was hiding it better than Elizabeth. They hadn't seen their mothers in some 20 years…this would surely be a touching reunion.

Of the four people standing on the docks, not one of them moved. No one would make a move. Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it, seeking solace that only his touch could offer. Jack's mother broke the silence. She was a confidant woman unafraid to speak her mind whenever it came to her. She reminded Elizabeth so much of Jack.

"My boy" She said in the most loving and longing way "Welcome home." She hugged him tightly and he stiffened unsure of what to do, but his emotions overcame him and he hugged her back as if no one were there to see. Elizabeth stayed staring at the woman in front of her. She looked up to Jack and his mother for some kind of guidance or reassurance. Jack's mother smiled at her with a wink and nudged her silently that yes her mother was real and that everything was going to be okay. Within an instant, Elizabeth was clutching onto her mother for dear life like if she were to let go she would lose her forever. All Calypso could whisper was "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere"

Once the tearful reunion was finished Jack and Lizzie were led deeper into the palace. It was too amazing for words. They could see the depths of the ocean through the walls, the hallways were numerous and never ending, it was like the palace took up the entire ocean floor.

Everyone in the palace was dressed in white draped garments with blue and green jewels sewn into them. They were all surprisingly human looking; no fishy qualities whatsoever. Jack and Elizabeth assumed of course that they all donned the same scaly markings that they themselves had, but apparently in the Sea God community you could only see the inner beauty and be reminded of who you are only when you look in the mirror…how poetic.

The long walk to Poseidon's chamber was mostly silent. Elizabeth clung to Jack's arm in pure euphoria and excitement. Jack was just too flabbergasted by everything that it left him speechless; a trait not often present in the character of Jack Sparrow. The ladies walked ahead of them smiling giddily to themselves; it was good to have their children with them…and to know they would soon be grandparents. The catching up would have to wait until later.

They approached Poseidon's chambers and two even larger doors than in the docking area stood before them. In the center of the foyer stood a fountain almost identical to the one in the temple. Through an archway that led straight from the entrance they could see a basin of water no bigger than half of a bath tub, a globe, a very large map with figures placed on it, and three very distinguished looking persons standing and staring into the basin of water.

Jack knew which of the three was Poseidon; he had Lizzie's eyes. The other two were a mystery. Poseidon looked up as the four entered the room. "Ah, right on time" Poseidon had a rather jovial disposition, but Jack imagined his temper to be something fierce if provoked correctly, not unlike Elizabeth. "Thank you Calypso, Eido. I will return them to you shortly."

Elizabeth found it strange that they weren't going to be around for their first meeting with Poseidon. "Jack, why can't they be here?"

"I don't know love"

The two women left without hesitation. Poseidon gave a nod to the two men and they exited into another room.

"Welcome, welcome to what will soon be your new kingdom."

Elizabeth was too intimidated to speak, so Jack took the lead on the conversation. "Thank you, I'm just glad I lived through your little test of strength."

Poseidon gave a loud cackle "My boy, I knew you would do fine. You are your mother's son after all, and you had my beautiful granddaughter to help you. Besides those precautions were only put in place should any other whelp try and marry Elizabeth. They wouldn't have been informed of the curse and in three days would have perished unbelievably excruciatingly. "

Elizabeth and Jack both looked at each other in a somewhat agonized relief. Poseidon was not one to mess with, clearly.

"Come, there are matters we need to discuss." Poseidon said ushering the town into the room with the two gentlemen. "This is Hermes and Ares, they are here to help us with our little Hades and Aiolos problem"

"Lousy Beckett" Jack muttered under his breath

"Yes, him too. If you are familiar with your basic Greek mythology then you know who these gentleman are and they need no further explanation."

Elizabeth and Jack both nodded in agreement.

"Good. Hermes is recording our notes and delivering them to our outside allies in case we will be in need of back up. Ares is here to help construct a game plan. NOT a plan for an apocalyptic war." He said rather flippantly in the direction of Ares.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but where do we fit in to all of this?" Jack asked innocently

"The two of you will be diving into this problem head first as your initiation into a position of power. Jack, your cunning and gracefulness in battle and Elizabeth's cleverness and bravery will be the metaphorical flagships sailing into to destroy Aiolos and Beckett. Plus I believe there is a greatness in your bond far greater than anything any of us could've imagined."

"Why are we only going after Aiolos and Beckett?" Elizabeth asked eagerly

"Because Hades is merely a backer. He never has a hand in any one thing he is just a voice of unreason." Ares said matter of factly

"I see"

For the next few hours they all strategized and argued. Jack had a certain avant-garde way of attacking things that such classicists weren't ready for. Elizabeth stood behind her husband's skill and knowledge of trickery and convinced them to go with Jack's plan. Once everyone had about all they could handle of Jack's reverse psychology and sentence turning, everyone sat in the parlor and enjoyed a glass of the finest wine.

An hour later Jack and Elizabeth were shown to their sleeping chambers. Eido and Calypso waiting eagerly to spend time with the children they barely knew.


	22. Too much Exposition

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 21: Too much exposition…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates**

Elizabeth and Jack didn't realize how large their room actually was, nor did they notice that Eido and Calypso were sitting at a table in another part of the room waiting for them. So when Jack and Elizabeth started to get intimate, they made themselves known. Elizabeth blushed something fierce and Jack's voice regressed to puberty; it was entertaining for the mothers to say the least. It was like they were teenagers sneaking around under their parents' noses.

"Sorry about that." Jack said embarrassed.

"Quite alright. You are married adults, and we weren't exactly in plain sight, sitting at the table just to the right of the entrance" Eido said sarcastically.

Jack cracked a smile. Of what he remembered of his mother, she always turned any situation into a comical one…why does that sound familiar?

Elizabeth was hiding a bit behind Jack, second-guessing herself and apprehensive of her new surroundings. Calypso walked up to Jack and peered around his shoulder at Elizabeth. "Don't be frightened child. You're among family here." Calypso extended her hand to Lizzie. She took it and was led to the table followed by Jack and Eido. There were more bottles of wine waiting for them at the table with fine cheeses, hummus, grape leaves…it was magnificent. Jack couldn't stop himself from digging in…his knowledge of proper etiquette seemed to have vanished as he picked at everything. With his mouth full he began to interrogate. "Alright, I'm ready for some explanations…we'll start with you mother dear. How is it that you are still alive? Not that I'm not thrilled that you are alive, it's just…no one seems to stay dead anymore these days, and I'm wondering what I missed."

"Ah Jackie, always the curious one aren't you?

"Yes, I'm filled with curiosity, now say something relevant to my question."

"It's a simple answer Jack. I didn't really die."

"Well, that clears everything up."

"Jack, we are immortal. We can't die from childbirth; that is classified under natural causes. Calypso and I liked to spend our free time rubbing elbows with the mortals, when I fell in love with your father, I refused to come back. After eight years in England, Poseidon had enough of my foolishness and brought me back."

"It was only 8 months before he brought me back." Calypso added.

"Wait a minute, eight years? It had to be longer than that. I was eight when Eva was born. What about James?"

"Jack, James wasn't your brother. He was Beckett's half brother. Your Aunt had a child out of wedlock and the man left her in order to maintain her honor, your father took it upon himself to raise James as his own."

"That explains why they got along so perfectly…filthy weasels." Jack grimaced

"Quite a complicated family history" Elizabeth joked.

"I can't believe you two are actually here with us. We've had to watch you grow up from afar for so long, and now you're all grown," Calypso said emotionally.

"Some more than others" Jack teased, indicating Elizabeth's swollen belly.

"It's a pleasure to be sure, but the situation with Aiolos is dire, indeed. He's gathered more allies and Becket is leading the flagship. You two are our one hope." Eido insisted urgently

"But we have allies too" Jack argued "And they can be killed."

"Yes, but they always find a way back. We'd like to eliminate them permanently."

"I'm just guessing that you haven't figured out a way to do so?"

"No, but there's time. It will take near four years for Aiolos's army to be string enough to fight against us. Which will give you plenty of time for you to give birth to your son and prepare yourselves for battle."

"I told you it was a boy" Elizabeth jabbed

"I guess clairvoyant runs in this family" Jack smirked.

After much talking and drinking, Eido and Calypso left Jack and Elizabeth to what they had started when they entered the room.

The next day Jack and Elizabeth took the opportunity to clean up and bathe. For Elizabeth, it didn't take much to wash the off the grime and dirt. Left for her was a beautifully simple blue sleeveless gown that draped off her shoulders. Elizabeth cleaned up very and completely fit the part of Queen of the seas.

Jack was having a more difficult time. Fifteen plus years of dirt and grime caked on was fairly difficult to get rid of, but it worked itself out eventually. Elizabeth suggested a haircut, but Jack refused to part with his trinkets. He did, however, agree to trim his bearded braids. Jack, too, cleaned up well, there was no question about that, but he wasn't about to go traipsing about the palace in the toga that was left for him.

As per his request, Jack received a brand new navy coat, similar to his old one, but with less tatters. He also received a brand new shirt, white as a pearl, made of fine Egyptian cotton. He donned brand new pants, but insisted he keep his same boots, sashes and of course his hat. Just because he was living under the sea didn't mean he had to change everything.

After breakfast, Jack wanted to go exploring. Elizabeth joined him for a while, but when she ran in to her mother, she decided to spend the rest of the day with her, leaving Jack to wander around by himself. Jack soon found himself in the library and perused the thousands upon thousands of books lining the shelves.

Elizabeth and Calypso walked toward the atrium. It was a spherical room with glass walls around the entire room. It jutted out a little from the palace, so ceiling was made of glass as well. They found a table and sat themselves down. One of the servants in the palace brought them tea.

"Are all of the people down here immortal?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity.

"Some of them are, yes, others are spending their afterlife here, repaying any debts or merely to bask in its wonderment. Most of the men here that aren't immortals were once sailors."

"This place is magnificent. It seems like a wonderful place to raise a family." Elizabeth looked down into her tea.

"What's wrong?" Calypso asked in the way only a mother could.

"I can't spend the rest of my life down here, and I know Jack won't either. I don't want this palace to be the only place my son knows."

"Elizabeth, you and Jack can make your own decisions. If you want to rule at sea, you can."

"Yes, but we will be target, and I must know that my family is safe."

"That's a guarantee that no one can make and you mustn't be so paranoid. The seas are not as dangerous to us as you might think."

"You were killed…"

"Yes, but…"

"How were you killed?"

"I was coming to see your father shortly after you were born. Aiolos didn't know I had a child to carry on the line. So he sent my ship into the rocks and impaled me with splintered wood from the main mast. He thought he could take over the seas if the last living heir was killed, but I wasn't the last living heir."

"And you expect me not to be paranoid?"

"You and Jack will defeat him. It is your destiny to do so. Aiolos is the last major threat; any other danger you come across will be no trouble."

"You seem fairly certain"

"I have faith in my family"

They sat in silence for a few moments

"Mother, I'm scared"

"Don't be frightened, you are very capable and Jack is a good man. As long as you have each other you can conquer anything"

Elizabeth went to her mother and hugged her tightly. For the next moments, calypso held her sobbing daughter, able to comfort her for the first time. Elizabeth didn't know if she was crying out of happiness, or terror, or what, but to be held by the person she never dreamed of being held by, was overwhelmingly euphoric. The rest of the day the two bonded like mother and daughter should.

"What are you going to name the child?" Calypso asked

"Jack and I haven't really thought about it, given all that has happened. We haven't had a lot of us time as of late."

"Well, this is the best time…before the baby comes."

"I suppose you're right. I think I may be driving Jack insane. I mean I haven't been myself since I found out I was pregnant."

"I'm sure he understands"

"I'm sure he would smack me around if it were proper." She muttered and smiled as her mother laughed at her musings.

Meanwhile, in the library, jack had flipped through numerous books of mythology, genealogy, and history. He looked through maps, fantasy stories about ancient treasures; anything and everything he could possibly want information on, he found in this library. He spent the entire day with his feet up, a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. When Poseidon burst into the room, Jack jumped, spilling wine on his front and knocking some books on the floor. "Sorry I"

"Nonsense, son. This is just as much yours as it is mine. Do you like what you see?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Did you know you have original writings of Euripides and Aristotle? You have books documenting everything in history, including yours truly-not entirely factual, but a flattering interpretation regardless. Some books that far predate Osiris, and the maps, these charts, the evolution is incredible."

"Yes I am aware of what's contained here," Poseidon said with a chuckle at Jack's enthusiasm. "Glad to know you're a well educated individual. It confirms my trust in you taking my place."

Jack smiled self assuredly to himself.

"Jack, my boy, I want to show you something. Something that will amaze you more than this library"

"That's near impossible, mate"

Poseidon ushered Jack into his chamber to have a man-to-man, or rather king-to-king chat.

"First I just want to say that I've been keeping my eye on the two of you for most of your lives. I know everything that's happened from your burst appendix to your branding, from her first crush to her last…incidentally you were both."

Jack smirked. "And how is it that you're so knowledgeable of such events?"

"Because I have this." Poseidon uncovered the large basin that they had been looking into the day the arrived. "This basin will show you anything you want to see, anywhere you want to see, and anyone you want to see. The only thing it doesn't show you is the past or the future; just the present as it is happening."

"That's handy"

"This room is where I do my business"

"Hmm. Smells nice."

"I have everything and everyone under me at my disposal, maps that will lead you to places you wouldn't be able to reach by any conventional methods, ways to look into the underworld and in between, you will have the world in your palm. In 4 years time, you will be ready to take my place. I fully trust your capabilities to do so alongside Elizabeth."

"Isn't that when we can expect Aiolos to start surfacing his battalions?"

"Yes, but you can handle it"

"Is there going to be some kind of training or lessons on how to be king of the seas?"

"Not so much training per se, more like observation. You and Elizabeth will both work along side me until the child is born and then only you will be since Elizabeth will need to tend to the child."

"And how often?"

"Twice a week, every week, for the next four years."

"Intense."

"There's one more thing I'd like to discuss with you, Jack."

"Certainly"

"About the child. You do understand the responsibility"

"Of course, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"I just don't want my granddaughter getting hurt because you can't stay in one place."

Jack became instantly incensed. "First of all, I would never leave Elizabeth. Second of all, she prefers to be constantly moving more than I do."

"Which leads me to my next inquiry…I understand that the two of you plan to take care of your duties at sea?"

"When the child is old enough, yes."

"You understand the risks?"

"I do and I will always be the first to protect what is mine. I may have been a pirate for the past fifteen years, but I have scruples"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Jack, it's just a lot to ask of one man."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? So if you would, please stop attacking my character and accusing me of actions I have not taken"

Jack walked out of the room furiously searching for Elizabeth. When he found her, she was in their room asleep. It had been an emotionally exhausting day for her and Jack had spent more time in that library than he thought…and his conversation with Poseidon, which had been less than pleasurable.

At the sight of her sleeping peacefully, Jack's rage began to simmer. He removed his clothes, climbed into bed and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. She stirred and turned to face him sleepily. "Good night, Captain" She whispered into his mouth.

"Elizabeth I need you to know what I will never desert you or the baby and there is no one more excited than I am to have this child…"

"Except for me, perhaps?"

"Of Course"

"Jack, I know all of this. What is the matter? You're shaking."

"Listen, I love you more than life itself and I would sacrifice anything as long as it meant I was near you"

Elizabeth kissed Jack trying to calm him down "Now tell me what on earth has gotten into you. You're acting like a mad man"

"I had a not so pleasant conversation with your grandfather questioning my abilities as a husband and father…and quite frankly, I'm getting the feeling that there's something going on that we don't know about."

"You always think that, Jack. They're all just looking out for us. Don't worry so much. I love you."

They kissed passionately before Elizabeth turned back around allowing Jack to envelop her.

"We have god lessons twice a week, every week, for four years."

"Hmm?"

"That's when we take over. Just in time for the greatest battle ever fought, and until then we will be training with good ole granddad twice a week. Of course, after the baby's born, it will be just me."

"When do we start?"

"I don't know. I stormed off before he could tell me."

"Jack."

"I was angry."

"You can't just stalk away every time you're upset."

"I don't. I just didn't want to hit him"

Elizabeth snickered at his response. They spooned the rest of the night. In the meantime, Calypso, Eido, Tia Dalma and Poseidon were sitting around the table in a heated argument.

"We have to tell them," Eido said desperately

"The events mustn't change, it's for the good of the world." Poseidon argued back.

"I cannot keep this from my son"

"And I cannot keep this from my daughter."

"Elizabeth and Jack are persistent and loyal, but I am unsure of their ability to carryon with the plan if they knew" Poseidon said unfeelingly.

"For the sake of this war, they must not know" finished Tia.

Seven and a half months had passed. Elizabeth was doing swimmingly and the gods in training were catching on quicker than anyone expected and proved to be far more powerful. Jack and Elizabeth had been spending a lot of time together just the two of them, but still hadn't decided upon on a name.

"What about Josh…after Mister Gibbs?" Jack said proudly

"Wouldn't you like to give him a family name?"

"Gibbs is family."

"I mean blood…how about something out of the mythology books"

"Like what, Hephaestus? No."

"What about Apollo?"

"That name is already taken, why don't we get creative?"

"Okay Captain Genius, hit me with your best attempt."

"I've got it…Lacketh"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Our names combined." He smiled widely

"Try again."

"Jaspawaneth"

"Can you be serious, please? Couldn't we just name him after you?"

"Don't you think one Jack is enough?"

"Well we can call him John or Johnny…how about Alexander?"

"I love it…and the middle name?"

"You choose."

"How about your middle name?"

"It's a girl's name"

"No it isn't-it's a nondescript name."

"So Alexander Gray Sparrow?"

"Is it good?"

"It's wonderful…just think, Jack, in less than a month there will be a tiny human in our arms."

"I can't wait."

In the next weeks, Elizabeth was getting irritable…and irritating. The baby was late and she was huge. She was as demanding as ever and Jack was a perfect angel. Tia Dalma had come to oversee the birth and gave her potions to induce labor.

"GET THIS CHILD OUT OF ME!!!" She screamed when she woke up that morning to find she was, in fact, still pregnant.

"Clearly he's found a home that he likes, love"

"Jack, I'm in no mood for your silliness…it's sweltering in here, could some one get me a damp cloth?"

"Make that a sopping we cloth" Jack yelled.

Elizabeth was confined to her bed. Moving was too difficult. Jack sat with her 98 of the time trying to calm her down and make her comfortable. The other 2 was spent fetching damp cloths and water. By the fourteenth day past the due date, she was fed up with bed rest and demanded Jack take her on a walk to the atrium. Jack heaved and groaned when he lifted Elizabeth out of bad as a joke. She didn't find it amusing. Hey walked the ten-minute journey with ease. Tia, Calypso and Eido followed closely behind. By the time they reached the atrium, Elizabeth was in tears.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Jack asked holding her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I've been so horrible to you. I just want the baby born; it's too much."

Jack didn't say anything to her; he just hugged her and in an instant a look of disgust appeared on his face as he noticed his boots were covered in a clear and decidedly wet substance.


	23. Time goes by

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 22: Time goes by…**

**Disclaimer…the pirates aren't mine**

**Sorry I've been slow on the updates. This chapter is skipping through time fairly quickly so bear with me. Also, reviews are welcome and appreciated. Special thanks to all my current reviewers, you guys are fantastic!**

Given the length of her pregnancy, the birth of their son was relatively easy. Tia Dalma brewed a concoction that allowed minimal pain to be experienced, but even the strongest drugs can't eliminate all pain. Jack's hand will take a few days to heal.

Alexander Gray Sparrow, or just Alex as they had taken to calling him was a healthy and happy baby with Elizabeth's temperament and Jack's handsome features. He was attentive and caught on quick to the manipulation of his parents. He slept all the through most nights, aside from the early morning feedings. When didn't, however, Jack was always the first to try and rock him to sleep. As of late, Jack, by the request of Poseidon, was spending more and more time in strategic meeting and war planning, so he didn't get to spend a lot of time with his newborn son. Although Elizabeth missed her husband's company, she was grateful for the reprieve when Jack tended to the fussy child.

Elizabeth spent her days in the atrium with Calypso and Eido, an of course, little Alex. Often times the beaming grandmothers took Alex off her hands for a few hours, allowing Elizabeth to either sit in on a few meetings with Jack and Poseidon or just have some alone time. After Jack had expressed his enthusiasm at the size of the library, Elizabeth frequently found herself there, curling up with a book and falling asleep. Sometimes she's take Alex with her and read stories to him. It's never to soon to start educating the child.

Time passed and nothing was heard from Aiolos. Alex had started walking and seemed to inherit Jack's swagger; not because of rum, but it seemed his legs were begging to be at sea. He had learned a few words: Mama, Dada, bugger, savvy, etc. He was a brilliant little pirate. For his 2nd birthday, Jack had a leather tricorn hat made for him. It was a little bit, but he would grow into it. Elizabeth and Jack insisted Alex wear clothes of the modern world as opposed to the traditional clothes of the palace…no son of Jack's would be caught dead in a toga. Alex was quickly bearing the resemblance of a mini Jack.

Elizabeth gave Alex his first book of pirates, the same book that was given to her when she was a child. The inside cover was now stamped with a swan and a sparrow with a black pearl in the center. This was a symbol of their family. Jack and Elizabeth had it tattooed on their right shoulders shortly after Alex was born.

Alex received a great many exciting and interesting gifts for his birthday and a few toys to preoccupy him, but his curiosity and need for adventure was starting to become problematic.

At 4, Alex quickly learned how to give his parents the slip. He had a knack for disappearing and getting into mischief. Jack decided it might be a good idea if he took a brief hiatus from battle prep to spend time with Alex. Jack had been absent more frequently in anticipation of Aiolos. Elizabeth would take over where Jack left off.

Elizabeth looked apprehensive to leave Jack alone with Alex.

Kissing her on the forehead Jack looked into Lizzie's eyes, "Don't worry. I can handle this."

"I hope so." She kissed him once more and left. When Jack turned around, Alex was gone. "Not good" Jack began to search the room. "Alex? Come on out? Get out here now, or the kraken is going to get you." Then Jack heard a faint giggle coming from the armoire in the corner. Jack smirked evilly. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to tell your mother you ran away. Aye, she'll be sad, indeed", he said inching closer to the armoire. "But I wonder…Gotcha!" he said flinging the door open and grabbing Alex who let out a squeal and a giggle as Jack lifted him over his head and on to the bed to tickle him.

"Thought you could best dear old Captain Dad, aye? Words of advice for the stealthy pirate: Laughing loud enough for others to hear will surely give you away."

Alex continued laughing as he turned to jump on Jack. "I'm the kraken, daddy, and I'm coming to get you." Jack pulled him off quickly, not meaning to startle him. "That's not a laughing matter boy," he said sternly. Alex started to well up. Jack took quick notice and pulled him in for a hug. "Hey. Look here" he said lifting his chin. "You didn't do anything wrong. There's no need for tears. What do you want to do today?" Alex sniffled a bit, batted his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and said the greatest words Jack would ever hear "Daddy, will you teach me how to a pirate like you and mommy?"

Jack beamed. He couldn't believe his ears, well he could; it was his son after all. "The first rule, no matter what, even though you are a pirates, it's very important to have scruples."

"What are scru…scru…"

"Scruples. Means you don't do bad things to people…unless they deserve it."

"Scruples?"

"Aye, you got it. Second, a good pirate always has his sword, his dagger…and his hat. Alex smiled enthusiastically. He had his hat, but at the realization he didn't have a sword or dagger, he grew somber. "But…I don't have a sword."

"Aye, not yet. You're still a little young to have your own, but soon you will have one."

Alex's eyes lit up again "How soon…tomorrow?"

"No, son. Try in a few years…but that doesn't mean I can't teach you to handle one until then."

"You mean it?"

"You want to start now, don't you?"

Alex nodded his head eagerly, it looked almost as if it might detach from his neck. Jack couldn't resist, but he couldn't very well teach him with real blades, so he improvised taking down the curtain rods from the windows that would be his size. "Here" Jack had just handed off the rod and before he knew it, Alex thwapped him in the side of the leg.

"Mm. That's very good." Jack said through the surge of the pain "but let's start at the basics before we start bludgeoning dad, okay?"

"Okay."

Jack had him start by fighting the bedpost. He taught him a few different attacks and a few defenses. The child was only 4 for crying out loud, but he took to it well. Alex practiced for two hours before Jack made him put down the rod. "I think that's enough for one day. A pirate also needs to practice control." Jack took Alex via piggyback to the library, teaching him about the world and other cultures. There was no question; Alex was a brilliant combination of Jack and Liz. He had the potential to be great.

Two more years had passed and only murmurs surfaced of Aiolos plans. He had recruited a tribe of pygmies and last they heard, he was going to try and release the Titans. Jack and Elizabeth were fully trained and starting to take on responsibilities, especially in the area of tactics and strategies against Aiolos. Their own allies were growing in numbers and they were growing more confident. Alex, Jack and Elizabeth were spending a lot of time as a whole family now. Alex's swordsmanship was improving; even Jack and Liz were improving while going back to basics.

Calypso and Eido had a few more secret meetings with Poseidon and Tia regarding what must be kept from the Sparrows, pleading for permission to tell them. Tia ad Poseidon did not budge.

Four more years passed. Alex turned 10 and was a monster with a blade. He bested Jack for the first time…a proud moment for Jack to be sure. Alex's sword was forged from a metal only found in the deepest parts of the ocean. It was unbreakable, unbendable, nigh indestructible, and lighter than air. The swan/sparrow crest engraved where the blade met the hilt.

Alex had become quite a scholar and inherited his parents' wit. He was much more than anyone expected.

Poseidon had long since given the reigns to Jack and Elizabeth, leaving them to deal with the problems of the world. Poseidon would be around to help, but it was all on them now.

Elizabeth and Jack decided to take the pearl out to sea when Alex turned 10…it was time to leave the palace and time to lure Aiolos out of hiding. No more pussy footing around. It was risky having Alex aboard, but they had faith that he could defend himself.

As they prepared to disembark, Poseidon gave Elizabeth and Jack matching swords of the same metal as Alex's, it too bore the crest, but these swords contained the power of the seas and were their protectors just as the trident did for Poseidon.

Jack's cabin now kept all of the maps, the basin, the globe, and a few hundred books from the library. Eido and Calypso were very emotional creating suspicion between Jack and Liz.

"Just be careful" Calypso insisted.

"We will" Elizabeth assured her.

"And remember, your allies will join you when you call them." Added Eido

"Right" said Jack clipped and eager to get going.

"Alex!" Poseidon yelled, "Do great things."

"Aye, sir." He said enthusiastically.

The three of them boarded the pear and sailed the ship through a waterfall, which brought them out of the mouth of a river…Tia's river. "Mystical Wench." Jack muttered.

Alex was elated at the grandness of the pearl. He ran to the railing, running his hands over the wood grain. He felt at peace just like his parents said he would. He looked the mast at all the rigging and knew what he must do "Dad, can I go up there?"

Jack turned to Elizabeth and gave a reassuring look, "Yes alright, but stay in the crow's nest. I don't want you swinging about in the sails."

"Fine" he said disappointed.

"He's a good kid, Lizzie." Jack said wrapping his arms around her. "I think we did right by him."

Elizabeth leaned back into Jack's chest and nestle her head in the crook of his neck. "I couldn't agree with you more, but I wonder something, Jack."

"What's that?" he said looking down at her.

"Did you not find the departure today a little strange?"

"Yes the two old birds did seem a bit stranger than usual."

"Remember when you said you felt like there was something we didn't know about?

"Aye"

"Well, I think you're right"

"Love, let's not fret over such trifles. We're always going to be in the dark when it comes to the two of them."

"I'm scared for Alex, Jack."

"He's growin' up, Liz. He'll be able to watch his back…and ours. You've seen him with that sword, even I'm afraid of him."

"I know we taught him well, but he's still impressionable, Jack."

"Stop your worrying…wait here" he said walking toward the mast. "Alex!"

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Smart lad." He said to himself "Come down here, your mother and meself would like to chat with ye!"

"Coming!"

"Be careful!!" Elizabeth screamed. Alex climbed down the rigging like a cat. He was a natural. Jack smiled widely.

"What is it?"

"Listen boy. We are embarking on an epic battle. Are you ready to handle this?"

"More than ready. I want to fight!"

"It's going to be gruesome, unpleasant, and inescapably dangerous."

"I know."

"There's a good chance that any of us could get hurt or worse."

"Dad, I know and I know that if I fight I can win."

"Oh you do, eh? And how do you know that?"

"Because I saw it…all of it."

Jack and Elizabeth's mouths dropped as Alex turned and climbed back up the rigging with grace, agility and speed.


	24. Captain Jack and Clairvoyant Boy

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 23: Captain Jack and Clairvoyant Boy**

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other then back up at the rigging at Alex. Jack rushed to the mast climbing up after him. "Boy! What is it exactly, that you saw?" he asked finally reaching the crows nest.

"Everything. I saw us on this ship, I saw the war, I saw m- I saw everything."

"What were you going to say?"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Alex."

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"What do you mean you're not allowed to tell me?"

"Grandmother made me swear not to."

"So you told her and no your own father first?"

"She knew before I could even tell her. We had the same vision. Besides, you and mother weren't anywhere to be found."

"Visions? You have visions? Alex you need to tell us what you saw…all of it."

"You aren't supposed to change it. Everything needs to happen like it's supposed to…for the greater good. Let it go." Alex turned away from his dad and stared off into the horizon.

Jack was speechless. His own son shut him down without so much as a flinch. Jack quietly rose to his feet and began to climb down the mast. Alex turned and looked over the railing at his father "I'm really sorry, dad, but you'll have to find out in time." Jack looked up and gave a half hearted smirk. Since when did the tables turn leaving Alex in charge of what Jack was supposed to know or not know?

Jack made his way befuddled over to Elizabeth and sat next to her on the steps to the quarter-deck,. He stared off into the distance, Elizabeth staring at him eagerly waiting for him to speak, but no sound came forth. "Jack!" she yelled snapping him out of his daze.

"What?"

"Well, what did he see?"

"He wouldn't tell me"

"I'll get it out of him."

"He won't tell you either."

"Of course he will. I'm his mother.

Jack shook his head at her. "it would seem that the meddling biddies we like to call mothers made him swear not to tell us about his vision, and also the fact the he even has visions."

"So our suspicions were correct then?"

"Yes. He was very cryptic about the whole thing, eerie really. He said we're not supposed to change whatever it is he saw because of the greater good. He's smarter than us, Lizzie…and it frightens me."

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. He's just a child."

"He told me to 'let it go'…the insolence." Jack mumbled to himself losing himself in his own musings

"Jack, maybe it is better if we don't know."

"Perhaps, but…" Before he could finish his sentence, Jack got up and hurried into his cabin. Elizabeth followed quickly behind.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to put that basin to work."

"Its only for looking."

"It's for speaking as well if the other party is near the basin, and if I know my mother and yours, they've been watching our every move…Eido!"

For a long moment there was silence. Then the swirling grey smoke of the basin turned into liquid and Eido's face was as clear as day."

"What is it dear? Trouble already?"

"Only that you've turned our only son against us."

"It's for your own good, Jack. The fact that he said anything at all about his visions is bad enough."

"He's a little boy. You can't ask him to have that kind of responsibility" Elizabeth interjected.

"The boy has a gift, he's accepted it and is ready for what must happen. You two must do what needs to be done to win this battle without the distraction of what Alex may or may not have seen. Now, think no more of this and enjoy the time you have at sea before Aiolos shows his face."

And with that, the liquid returned to it's swirly grey smoke.

"Insufferable woman!" Jack muttered.

"Jack that's your mother you're talking about"

"Now you see where I get it?"

"Eido's right you know. Let's just enjoy the sea. We've been gone from it for ten years."

"Honestly, I don't think we'll find much peace on the sea until this war is over.

"Dad! Mom! Ship ho! On the starboard side!"

"Told you…Is she flying any colors, son?"

"None!"

"The Dutchman?" Elizabeth asked fully well knowing it was.

"Aye"

Jack and Elizabeth headed toward the starboard railing.

"Alex! Get down here now!"

"Yes, mother." Alex answered disappointedly.

"Wonder what old scraggily beard wants?" Jack asked amused with himself

"One can only guess." 

"Who's Juan?"

"_One_, Jack. _One_ can only guess!"

"Well, don't mumble."

"Jack, enough."

"Point well taken."

Alex scurried behind his parents peering out "Do you know the Captain of that ship, dad?"

"Aye. Very old acquaintances he and I. Go way back."

"It's the Flying Dutchman" Elizabeth whispered into Alex's ear

"Really?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Barbossa appeared almost instantly aboard the pearl starling Alex only slightly.

"Hector! What brings you out on this fine day?"

"I'm here to warn ye, Jack."

"Warn me?"

"You're heading into dangerous waters. Treading any further will land yourselves in serious peril."

"I like a bit of peril."

"But with such a young child aboard?"

"I can take care of myself" Alex yelped from behind his father.

"Shoots off his mouth when he shouldn't, not unlike his parents, eh?"

"What's beyond here Barbossa?" Elizabeth snapped impatiently

"If you must know, Aiolos' army. They're far more prepared than you"

"So it seems for now. We do have a few tricks up our sleeves

"When you said 'you' you meant all of us, right?" Elizabeth asked indicating to the thre other people standing next to her.

"Not a chance. I'm a neutral part in this war and will gladly give my services to the winning side."

"Well, Barbosa you never fail to let me down"

"Oh come off it, Sparrow. You would've done the same thing to me, so don't act so offended."

"Fair enough"

"Best of luck to you three. Hope to see you come out of this alive"

"Unlikely" murmured Alex under his breath. No one heard his commentary.

The Dutchman plunged back into the water with its captain. The sparrows were left with a rather pressing decision


	25. The Battle Ensues

**Flight of a Sparrow**

**Chapter 25: The Battle Ensues**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever….family stuff, school starting again, work, etc. I'll try to update as often as I can but I'm not making any promises.**

"Well…."

"Well what, Lizzie?"

"Prepare for war."

"No, no, no. Absolutely not! Did you hear Barbossa? We're sitting ducks."

"Jack now is not the time to lose your backbone."

"Dad it's time to fight."

"Don't get me started with you."

Elizabeth grabbed his face so he looked directly into her eyes. "Look at me, Jack. You're supposed to be the courageous one here. We have a duty to fulfill"

"Something just doesn't feel right". At Jack's words Alex looked away nervously. Jack caught him out of the corner of his eye and pulled Elizabeth away to speak privately. "And my bad feeling starts with him."

"Who?"

Jack directed his eyes at their son.

"With Alex?"

"Shh. This vision of his honestly has me spooked, it's my job to protect this family, and I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's our job, Jack, and you know as well as I do that it's time to move forward with this."

Jack stared blankly at the sea looking past Elizabeth deep in thought.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"Jack!"

"Alright! Alright. Call the reinforcements and proceed with the battle plan. Alex I want you to go with your mother to my cabin and stay there until I tell you."

"But dad…"

"JUST DO IT!"

Alex scurried after his mother. He was getting the feeling that maybe his own father didn't like him or was blaming Alex for all of these problems, or maybe even that Jack was afraid of him.

Jack never yelled at Alex; he felt bad, but the situation was becoming desperate and Jack was more frustrated by the second. He stood at the helm and continued to steer the ship forward.

Elizabeth went into their cabin and to the stone basin on the desk. Alex followed peering in.

"The time is upon us," Elizabeth said with definitive finality.

"Sooner than expected," said the mysterious voice on the other side. Alex couldn't quite make out the face.

"Just help."

"As you wish. We'll be awaiting your signal" The voice fell off in the distance and the basin was empty yet again.

"Mother, what's the signal?"

"Never mind that. I want you to stay in here until I tell you."

"But mother…"

"Alex! It's important that Aiolos not know about you. You'd be his first target."

"I can help"

"I know you can, but you'd be a bigger help if your father and I didn't have to worry about your safety."

Alex hung his head down and mumbled, "I thought I'd be able to fight."

"You will, but not until we know what we're dealing with. So promise me you will stay here until I give you the signal."

"How will I know?"

"You'll know. Now, promise me. No matter what you hear out there, you will stay in here."

"I promise."

"I love you." Elizabeth said kissing his forehead

"I love you too." He said meaningful but rather unenthused at the thought of having to stay out of the fray.

Elizabeth hugged Alex once more and left the cabin taking her place next to Jack at the helm. Both of them stared straight ahead anxiously anticipating an attack. Jack put his arm around Lizzie pulling her close to him. "This is it" Jack said eyes never leaving the ocean in front of them.

"No matter what happens, Jack, we have to finish this."

"I know." Jack paused for a moment and turned Lizzie so that they were facing each other "Just promise me you'll be careful"

"I'll promise that if you can"

"Lizzie, who did you marry?"

"And who did you marry?"

"Fair enough." They both turned back toward the ocean. "I'm pretty sure Alex hates me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I told him to stay in the cabin"

"I told him the same thing"

"Yes, but I'm sure you didn't scream at him scaring him half to death"

"Jack."

"I was frustrated…this whole thing…it's maddening. I wonder when Aiolos will show?"

Just then their favorable wind turned sour changing directions in a mighty gust nearly knocking them off their feet.

"That might answer your question"

Jack gave Elizabeth a look and searched around them for any sign of…anything. Billowy clouds as black as the night began to roll in like a stampede. Amidst them appeared a massive ship with a fairly built blonde haired man at the helm and Beckett standing at his side.

"Bugger" Jack said in awe as Aiolos pulled his ship along side the pearl

"We meet at last, Sparrows. I've heard you've been stirring up a retaliatory army, and yet here you are with naught but a ship and the two of you. Do I smell defeat on you?"

"Hardly. You are no match for us." Elizabeth sputtered.

"Yes? The two of you and who else?"

"And me" Alex said swinging down from the rigging. Elizabeth and Jack hadn't noticed him climb up there in all of the excitement.

"Alex" Elizabeth began to move toward Alex, but Jack grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"A child? Your child? Oh, this is too good. Three birds and one giant stone thrown by me. The deterioration of Poseidon's heirs is truly satisfactory"

"I'm afraid you can't beat us, Jack" Chimed in Beckett as if his words helped the exchange in any significant way

Jack shrugged off Beckett's comment "Ah. The monkey puppet speaks. Aiolos, you are mistaken, before you even think of blinking you will be begging for mercy, and I can't help but wonder where you reinforcements are?"

"Jack I don't think this is the best time for false confidence" Elizabeth whispered

Aiolos merely smirked and gave a low chuckle when out of the sky came a clap of thunder as a lightning bolt struck into the water causing the sea to part and a trench to open. Emerging from the exposed seabed was a twenty-foot tall beast of molten lava and volcanic rock roaring into the sky. Alex ran to his parents and clutched onto Jack. Sure Alex had seen all of this in his vision, but even that couldn't have prepared him for the sight before him.

"Lizzie?" Jack said through the side of his mouth "Do you think that'd be a titan?"

"I think now it might be time to signal the reinforcements"

Jack nodded and Elizabeth hid under the steps to the quarterdeck. Closing her eyes and inhaling a deep breath, Elizabeth started mumbling a chant and finished it with a deafening high-pitched scream that echoed across the water silencing the ominous growl of the titan. The silence only hung in the air for a moment until a low rumble and a slight shaking erupted around them. From every direction; up from the water and down from the sky, ships were appearing next to the pearl. Beasts of every size and shape were surfacing or flying overhead; it was a mystical cavalcade.

Aiolos shifted nervously, he hadn't expected so many allies, but he was prepared to fight back. As he summoned the rest of his reinforcements the sky turned a blackish green and six more titans of various elements burst out of the sea. A black ship with red sails appeared from nowhere and crewed by none other than Hades himself and a ship full of demons. It was an even match. If only that damned Barbossa would've just chosen a side.

It didn't take long for the fighting to begin. Titans began flipping over ships, demons were boarding the pearl, a gargantuan white ship that had been hiding in the background burst forward at incredible speeds plowing through the titans and rendering them powerless. Elizabeth parted the waters and the only God ever able to defeat the titans, or capture them rather, trapped them back in their prison beneath the waves. Zeus sealed it tight ensuring only he could release them from this point on.

Now the battlefield leveled and would further be a true test of power, strength, and courage. Elizabeth used the ocean to attack some of the ships, sending tsunami sized waves to flip them over swallowing them into the ocean. Those aboard either asphyxiated and drowned or jumped onto one of the other ships unaffected by the sea terror Elizabeth.

Aiolos never moved from his position at the helm and never took his eyes of Elizabeth. He concentrated hard creating hurricane gusts making it near impossible for anyone to fight. Elizabeth locked eyes with Aiolos and remained at the helm of the Pearl unmoved countering every move he made. Jack noticed the battle of wits and smiled knowing Elizabeth would win out.

Jack fought fiercely, though still keeping an eye on his wife and son and trying to pinpoint Beckett's location. Alex fought extremely well; his size and speed gave him an edge over his opponents, not to mention, it almost seemed as if his sword had a mind of its own.

Beckett waited patiently for an opportune moment to catch Jack off guard. And the time came when Beckett found Jack locked in battle with 2 of the demons from Hades' ship and was struggling as the backed him into the railing. One of them scratched at Jack's arm and gave him a nasty gash casing him to drop his sword. That was it; Beckett swung over to the Pearl, sword unsheathed, ready to kill Jack on arrival, but to Beckett's surprise, his efforts were thwarted as young Alex jumped up on the railing and sliced Beckett's head clean off. From the deck, Beckett's severed head muttered, "That's not possible".

"Not probable" Alex responded and drove his sword the head like a skewer and headed to the helm.

Jack crouched to the deck and waited for the demons to pounce. As they approached, Jack pulled out his dagger and stabbed one in the eye, grabbed his sword and cut off both their heads in one fell swoop. Jack heard a savage battle cry coming from the helm. He looked up in a panic only to find his wife staring crazily, bug eyed into the distance, hair standing on end and flying about her face as if she was possessed by the sea itself, and his son thrusting Beckett's head in the air with his sword and leading the remainder of the ships on the charge toward Aiolos and Hades. War did crazy things to the Sparrow clan.

Jack laughed at the scene and made his way to the bow of the ship quickly ready to kill that bastard Aiolos. It took a fraction of a moment for Zeus and the other allies to send Hades back to the underworld and it wasn't long after that Aiolos' crew had the allies retreating back to where they came from.

It was now a one on one battle; Aiolos and his crew against the Sparrows and a few of their allies. Elizabeth and Aiolos remained in their staring contest until some of this crew boarded the Pearl shaking her out of her craze and thrusting her into battle. She fought with ease alongside Alex.

As, jack made his way onto Aiolos' ship; he was bombarded by his crew unable to get to Aiolos. Jack cut down everything in his path trying to find Aiolos. Suddenly the crew stopped fighting him and just started to laugh maniacally at him. Confused, Jack looked around the ship and discovered the Aiolos had disappeared from the sight and the connection between him and Elizabeth had been broken. Jack turned back to the crew who were still snickering and came to a realization. The night that Beckett and Will came on the pearl they had been…invisible. Jack turned back to the Pearl to find Elizabeth fighting a little demon animal and Alex stringing Beckett's head from the rigging whilst fighting one of the enemy crewmembers.

Jack grabbed a rope and quickly swung back to the Pearl. Elizabeth was having difficulties with the small creature. It moved faster than she could and was making it impossible to strike it down. When she finally got the damned thing cornered, she was knocked to the ground by a large blow to the chest. She hit the deck and her sword flew out of her grip and across the deck. Alex saw his mother fall and tried to go to her, but couldn't move. A large gust of wind kept him clinging to the mast. Alex looked around and noticed that all of Aiolos' crew had disappeared.

Elizabeth lay motionless for quite some time. Aiolos appeared moving toward her. She started to stir and tried to reach for her sword, but Aiolos kicked her in the stomach. "Do get up" He jeered, "Sure we could battle with the elements, but a true test of strength would be more satisfying"

Elizabeth tried to get up, but again, Aiolos hit her on the back knocking her back to the deck.

"Mom!" Alex yelled from the mast

"I'll get to you later" Aiolos sneered as he sent Alex flying toward the bow of the ship. Jack landed on the deck as Alex was mid flight and caught him "Help her" Alex said out of breath.

Jack ran unsheathing his sword and pointed it at Aiolos' back. "Don't touch her"

Elizabeth could barely stand and when she did, collapsed back onto the wood.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. You can't kill me with a sword."

"No? It worked well on Beckett."

"I'm still trying to figure that out. It shouldn't have happened."

"No more games. This is where I end this; where I end you."

"You think so, Jack? How mistaken you are."

"I'll take my chances." Jack thrust his sword through Aiolos. Alex watched from behind the mast dreading what would happen next.

Aiolos looked down at the sword through his middle and turned face Jack. When he did, there was a large smile on his face, "See, Jack, modern weapons have no affect on me. On you however?" Aiolos raised his arms and a beam of wood went flying toward his head. Jack barely ducked out of the way falling to the deck and hitting his head.

He blacked out for only a moment, or so he thought. As Jack lay unconscious, Aiolos lifted Elizabeth's body into the air and held her there suspended. Aiolos took the sword from his middle and held it up in front of her face. "Nice sword, your husbands. I wonder how he will feel knowing it was the sword that killed you?"

Elizabeth struggled to regain her own strength. Alex came running, but was thrown off his feet again by Aiolos. Alex then crawled to his father trying to wake him up. He slapped his face a few times and Jack woke violently to the sight of Aiolos inches away from Elizabeth.

"Pity you won't be alive to witness the death of your husband…and your son, or maybe I'll just raise him as my own. Poseidon really thought you'd be the end of me?"

Jack couldn't get up fast enough.

"Pathetic." Aiolos whispered as he ran Elizabeth through twisting Jack's sword into her torso.

Jack grabbed Alex's sword and ran full force toward Aiolos as Elizabeth's body crumpled to the ground.

Alex ran to his mother's side grasping her hand.

Jack screamed in a rage as he came closer to Aiolos rearing back and ready to swing.

Aiolos laughed, "Yes. Use your anger, your death will be quicker."

Jack said nothing else but "See you in hell" as he lobbed off Aiolos' head.

Aiolos looked up at the remains of his body falling over the railing into the water. "How?"

Jack took Alex's sword and skewered the severed head silencing him once and for all. Aiolos' ship had disappeared and the Pearl stood alone in the vast ocean. Jack dropped the head and sword and ran to Elizabeth pushing Alex out of the way rather violently.

"Stay with me, love." He said cradling her head wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I love you" was all she could whisper back.

"No, no, no! You can't die on me. I need you."

Elizabeth gave a small smile before shutting her eyes and letting out a final breath. Alex put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I thought I told you to stay in my cabin" Jack said in a low grumble and turned on Alex. "You knew. This is what you all tried to keep from us." Jack started to go crazy pacing and talking to himself. Alex stared at his father blankly. "You would let your own mother die?"

"I had to. They told me I had to."

"Oh yes. They. Well let's consult _them_ for a short moment. Jack marched into his cabin and looked into the basin. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves" Jack picked up the basin and smashed it against the wall. Alex was terrified of Jack's behavior. Jack went out on deck and looked into Alex's eyes. They were his mother's eyes. Jack hugged his son with a death grip as a tear fell from his eye, "I want you to go into my cabin and stay there okay? PROMISE ME!"

"I promise." Alex replied meekly. He turned and walked to the doorway but remained there to watch his father.

Jack knelt next to Elizabeth's body and picked up her hand holding it in his own. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you, Lizzie." He buried his face into her chest and sobbed. 15 minutes passed and Jack composed himself, took the sword out of his dead wife and threw it across the deck. He carried her limp figure to the railing of the pearl. He kissed her face and whispered "I will find a way to bring you back to me" and dropped her into the water. He stood for a moment watching her body float away and quickly turned and resumed his spot at the only place he might feel at ease: at the helm of the Pearl. Staring out at the horizon her turned the ship around and began to sail to the one person who could help him.

10 days had passed; Alex didn't leave the cabin out of fear of what Jack might say. The truth of it was, Jack blamed Alex for Lizzie's death and when he wasn't blaming Alex, he blamed himself. Jack never left the helm and he never stopped the ship. Elizabeth's blood still stained the deck and their swords still lay across the sodden wood, except for Alex's. He'd taken it in the middle of the night when Jack wasn't watching. He cleaned the blood off of it and polished it.

Alex noticed an engraving that hadn't been there before. As he read the inscription, he began to cry a little which soon turned into a wide smile. He had to show his father.

When he ran up to the quarterdeck, he found Jack slumped against the railing staring at the wheel. Alex looked at where Jack was staring and he noted the similar engraving. "My Love, though are bodies my be parted, though our skin may not touch skin, look for me with the sun bright sparrow I will come on the breath of the wind." The words read all around the wheel. Alex smiled and sat next to his father and lifted his sword to show the engraving where the last parts of Lizzie's words were written.

"We didn't lose her." Alex said.

Jack pulled him into a gentle hug and smiled at the horizon.

"We're coming Lizzie."

A/N: Quote courtesy of The Decemberists.


End file.
